Diferencias
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.
1. Primera señal

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**_ "...ese temor de ella de 'hacerme mal', que sólo podía significar 'te haré mal con mis mentiras, con mis inconsecuencias, con mis hechos ocultos, con la simulación de mis sentimientos y sensaciones', ya que no podría hacerme mal por amarme de verdad"_**

**_—El túnel. Ernesto Sabato._**

* * *

**_A continuación, se retratan dos escenas en diferentes tiempos. Esta historia utiliza aspectos del maltrato en las relaciones vs la misma situación en una relación sana; si ambas te parecen normales, te recomiendo que lo reconsideres. Si experimentas algo así, busca ayuda, por favor._**

* * *

"**_Control"_**

**2001**

—¿Dónde estabas?

Acababan de mudarse juntos unas semanas atrás; debió notarlo entonces. Debió notarlo _antes_ de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Harry hizo una pausa bajo el umbral de la puerta. Dejó las llaves en la mesa del recibidor, le sonrió a su novio y cerró detrás de él.

—¿Qué? —Se rio entre dientes, acercándose despacio—. ¿No te llegó mi mensaje? Te dije que iría con Ron un ra-

—Eso fue hace más de seis horas, Harry.

Él arrugó un poco el entrecejo. De reojo, vio su reloj de muñeca. Oh, bien, se había olvidado de estar pendiente cuando hablaban.

—Estábamos divirtiéndonos y- —Calló. Lo miraba mal. No, lo miraba más que _mal_; tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados.

Realmente no esperaba una respuesta mayor a esa, ¿cierto?

Vaciló. El remolino de la culpa lo mareó, lo hizo considerar sus palabras.

_Él debió estar preocupado_, se dijo. Preocupado _porque_ tardó.

_Sólo_ era eso.

—Perdona, el tiempo se me pasó.

Sin embargo, su mirada no cambió. Harry titubeó al intentar pasarle por un lado.

—Oye, ¿en serio estás...? —Cuando hizo ademán de sujetarle el brazo, se sacudió para que no lo tocase. Harry retrajo el brazo, apartándose un paso.

—Vete a dormir, Harry. Es tarde, debes ir a esa mierda de trabajo que tienes mañana temprano.

Abrió la boca, la cerró. La réplica murió en la punta de su lengua.

_Está molesto_.

_Está molesto porque lo preocupé_. Él podía ser difícil de entender, era _todo_.

_(Las excusas fueron sus mejores amigas)_

—Perdona —Repitió, en voz baja, sin verlo—. Buenas noches, Eric.

No recibió más que un vago sonido afirmativo.

* * *

**2006**

—¡Llegué! —Levantó la voz al cruzar la puerta, para hacerse oír por los rincones del apartamento. Arrojó las llaves a la mesa del recibidor, batalló con los zapatos al quitarse uno con ayuda del pie contrario, avanzó entre pequeños saltos.

Unos metros más adelante, se le ocurrió que hacía _mucho_ ruido, era tarde. Draco _podía_ molestarse.

_(Aunque Draco, con él, nunca se molestase en realidad)_

La sensación estuvo de vuelta por un instante. Un túnel que se lo tragaba, lo comprimía. El vértigo, el frío en las extremidades. El peso en el pecho.

Después escuchaba _su_ voz, murmurando un saludo desde la mesa del comedor. Y se recordaba quién era, qué pasaba. _Dónde_ estaba.

Draco ocupaba una de las sillas. Usaba los lentes de lectura, parecía tan concentrado que se sintió culpable de haber irrumpido así; _él_ siempre criticaba lo ruidoso que podía ser. Libros dispersos cubrían la superficie de la mesa. Harry se acercó despacio, le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Él lo sorprendió girándose para atrapar sus labios en un contacto fugaz. Sonrió al apartarse.

—Hey —Volvió a saludarlo, extendiendo un brazo para enredar los dedos en su cabello. Le gustaba que lo hiciese, porque trazaba caricias circulares en la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando sucedía.

Las palabras brotaron antes de que tuviese oportunidad de sopesarlas.

—Perdona que llegase tan tarde.

Draco parpadeó. Miró su reloj, volvió a parpadear, lo observó con los lentes en la cabeza, luego se los colocó otra vez. Los gestos eran exagerados _a propósito_, Harry se mordió el labio para contener la risa.

—¿Mis lentes están dañados? Ni siquiera son las once, amor —Lo rodeó con los brazos, girándose en la silla para quedar de espaldas a sus libros y frente a él. Recargó la barbilla en su torso, viéndolo desde abajo—. Pensé que Weasley te iba a tener horas allí, hablándote de lo linda que es su bebé, lo lindo que será su futuro bebé, lo linda que piensa que es Granger cuando va a tener a su bebé...

—Hay muchos "lindos" y "bebé" en esa respuesta —Se cubrió la boca al reírse. Draco se estiró para darle un beso al dorso de su mano, que se interponía en el camino a su boca.

Poco a poco, la tensión de sus músculos desaparecía. El abrazo de Draco era cálido, flojo. Podría haberse apartado si quisiera.

(_Por supuesto que no quería_)

—Es que...su bebé _sí_ es linda —Frunció la nariz, en un teatral gesto de desagrado. Cuando lo vio rodar los ojos, se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tienes hambre? Dejé algo en la cocina, pero vas a tener que calentarlo mientras yo —Echó una ojeada a la pila de libros en la mesa— pienso cómo reportarme enfermo de por vida en el banco para evitar la auditoría de mañana.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cocinaste? —Le pinchó la mejilla con un dedo, atrayendo su atención de vuelta. Draco bufó.

—Era cortar algún ingrediente, cortar los libros —Repitió lo de ver hacia la mesa, con una practicada expresión de horror—, o cortarme a mí mismo para tener una excusa para _dejar_ de leer sobre cuentas y depósitos.

—¿Tan malo es?

Su voz, desde el comedor, contándole sobre lo _para nada_ divertido que era no hallar _algunos miles_ sin razón aparente, que tendrían que estar en una bóveda, lo acompañó en el trayecto a la cocina para calentar la cena. Cuando regresó sobre sus pasos, Draco preguntó si quería comer ahí y le abrió un espacio en el caos de libretas. Hizo algunas anotaciones luego, nunca cuando Harry le hablaba; entonces su atención era completamente para él.

* * *

**Vaya, tengo mucho que decir sobre esta historia y es difícil elegir por dónde comenzar.**

**Hace poco, como mencionaba en wtt, conversaba con una amiga (mi beta, por cierto) acerca de una autora de fics muy conocida que _romantiza_ la violencia en las relaciones, haciéndolas tóxicas a un nivel que me perturba tanto que _jamás_ he podido terminar de leer nada de ella en sí. Los que me conocen de hace tiempo, saben que a veces escribo horror y puedo traumar un poco, así que imagínense lo desagradable que es lo que ella retrata, para causarme esto.**

**Pero tiene muchos lectores, lectores que son, en su mayoría, chicas jóvenes, incluso niñas del fandom para el que escribe. Y les encanta, creen que eso es amor, creen que escribe de 'relaciones fuertes'.**

**Yo me preguntaba si, el día en que una de estas chicas fuese a tener una pareja, buscaría ese tipo de relación que le agrada tanto leer. Esa que es abusiva, destructiva.**

**No creo en el "romantizar la violencia". No lo veo aceptable, sano. Para mí, las relaciones deberían ser un aspecto sagrado de nuestra vida, no en un sentido exagerado, no como algo que es vital y debemos tener sí o sí, no dejando lo demás de lado; a lo que me refiero es que si eliges estar con alguien, debe ser porque existe entre ustedes una conexión que implica amor, respeto, confianza. Es valioso, es importante. No puedo sentir que alguien me respete si me grita, si me ofende, y no puedo confiar en nadie así. No se puede _amar_ a alguien así.**

**Temas como estos causan polémica, meten en problemas a algunos. No pretendo armar un alboroto, el caos me agota. Quiero ofrecerles la verdad, el punto de vista de una persona agredida, conforme una relación se deteriora lo suficiente para que ya no sea una pareja, sino un agresor y su agredido. Quiero, más que nada, que comprendan que no hay amor en el daño, que existen pequeños detalles (y otros más claros) que se dan en las relaciones y muchos intentan normalizar, y que puedan reconocerlo a tiempo si un día están ahí, lo que espero que nunca, jamás, les suceda.**

**La violencia no tiene nada de romántico. El maltrato no tiene nada de romántico.**

**Si pudiesen darle el mismo apoyo a este pequeño proyecto como hacen con el resto, aunque sea diferente, aunque pueda ser un poco raro, aunque tal vez piensen que no es un asunto en verdad relevante, se los agradecería mucho, porque el amor real es algo demasiado hermoso para que las personas, escritores inclusive, le sigan dando esa imagen distorsionada y tóxica.**


	2. Segunda señal

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

"**_Descalificar"_**

**2001**

Harry aguardó un momento por una reacción, la que fuese. Como no ocurrió, bajó despacio su tenedor y lo colocó sin fijarse en la posición; enseguida Eric le frunció el ceño desde el otro extremo de la mesa. _El tenedor no va ahí, el tenedor no va ahí, el tenedor no va..._

Su familia lo crio con _muchas_ normas. Sí, Eric podía ser _un poco_ maniático, pero eso era _todo_.

Lo reacomodó y sonrió a manera de disculpa. Él continuó comiendo.

—¿Entonces...?

Eric rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Se tomó un momento para sujetar el vaso y darle un sorbo. Lo colocó exactamente en el mismo espacio después—. Realmente no es como que fueses a hacer..._algo_ allí, tú entiendes.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca. Lo pensó por unos segundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eric?

Su novio resopló.

—Bueno, es obvio. Mala paga, demasiadas horas. Harry, los dos sabemos que tienes un trabajo que nadie quiere hacer, es por eso que lo conseguiste tan rápido. Limítate a hacer lo que te dicen —Le restó importancia con un gesto, luego siguió comiendo.

_Como si nada._

Tenía una ligera punzada en el pecho. _No es cierto_, quería decirle. _Entrené mucho. Me viste. Llegaba cansado todos los días, me lastimé, me dejaron en urgencias más de una vez._

Bajó la mirada. Eric _simplemente_ no entendía.

Estaba seguro de que _no_ quiso usar _esas_ palabras. No quiso que sonara _así_.

_¿Cierto?_

_(Excusas, excusas, excusas. Tenía que excusarlo)_

—Por eso te he dicho que _deberías_ trabajar conmigo —Añadió, tras un rato. El "conmigo" tenía una connotación casi burlona, que lo hacía sonar como un "para mí"—. Al menos, gastarías tu tiempo en _algo_ que sea productivo para nosotros.

Mantuvo los ojos en la mesa, incluso cuando comenzaron a escocerle. _Ya, ya, ya,_ suplicaba.

_Ya sé que no te gusta._

_Ya sé lo que piensas._

_Ya sé que es una mierda._

* * *

**2006**

A Draco casi se le cayeron los libros que acomodaba de vuelta en el estante cuando lo escuchó. Maniobró de una forma muy cómica al atraparlos en el aire, soltó un dramático suspiro, los dejó en su sitio y lo observó de reojo.

Harry estaba en el mueble de la sala, con los brazos recargados sobre lo alto del respaldar. Lo veía de espaldas hasta unos momentos atrás, cuando decidió contarle de la misión que podrían darle en el escuadrón.

—¿Es en serio? —Una sonrisa crecía en el rostro de su novio al acercarse.

Asintió.

—Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero...

—¿Que no lo es? ¿Quién dice que no lo es? —Draco tuvo que agacharse un poco para que quedasen a la misma altura, lo que facilitó el que le diese un beso largo, lento. Se sentía ligeramente aturdido cuando se apartó—. Tú querías esa misión desde que oíste que hablaban de ella, Harry, esto es muy bueno. Felicitaciones. ¿No te dije que mi novio es el mejor? —Elevó la barbilla—. Tengo tan buenos gustos. No, no- en serio, estoy saliendo con un héroe prácticamente, ¿te has dado cuenta? Soy muy afortunado. Claro que todo es por mis buenos gustos y mi capacidad de convicción para que _accedieras_ a salir conmigo, pero aun así, soy muy afortunado —Bromeó, guiñándole.

Harry se echó a reír, sus protestas sobre lo que decía acalladas con más besos. No se daría cuenta de inmediato, pero ese miedo helado instalado en el fondo de su estómago, igual a un bloque, se derretía; los cosquilleos de una emoción más cálida eran los responsables.


	3. Tercera señal

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

"_**Culpabilizar**__**"**_

**2001**

Cuando Eric estaba _irritado_, mantenía los ojos puestos en cualquier punto diferente a él. Cuando estaba _molesto_, empezaba a enrojecer.

Cuando estaba _furioso_, respiraba pesadamente.

Lo hacía en el momento en que entraron al apartamento. Harry iba detrás, rezagado unos pasos a propósito, pero no demasiados, porque si sólo se le ocurría darse la vuelta y no lo encontraba ahí, iba a _empeorar_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al intentar hacerse una idea de la magnitud de su reacción. Procuró permanecer dentro de su campo de visión, y a la vez, no acercarse. No _molestarlo_ más. Eric _siempre_ decía que él lo _molestaba_ más por ser un entrometido cuando ya estaba de mal humor de por sí.

—Explícame cómo es que no pudiste recordar ni una puta cosa bien —Eric daba vueltas por la sala, pasaba de apretarse el puente de la nariz a desordenarse el cabello. Se fijó en él. Harry tragó en seco, la disculpa preparada en la punta de la lengua, cuando alzó la voz:—. ¡Te dije lo que tenías que hacer para no molestarlos! Son estrictos, te lo dije, no están de acuerdo con esto que tenemos, _es_ _obvio_ _por qué._

_¿Por qué?_

Se obligó a bajar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. El _vacío_ estaba de regreso. La sensación de ser tragado por un espacio oscuro, el frío en los huesos. Tenía náuseas.

Quería llorar y quería que _no_ lo viese, porque apenas se diese cuenta-

Eric soltó un bufido.

—Perfecto, aquí vienen las lágrimas.

—No —Harry se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sintió el leve sabor metálico en la punta de la lengua. Se talló los ojos—, no es verdad. _No_ estoy llorando, sólo-

—Estás llorando —Casi escupió, su nariz se arrugaba por el desagrado de forma inconsciente—. Claro que ves lo maleducado que fuiste con mis padres en casa y eso te hace sentir mal. Hiciste exactamente todo lo que _no_ debías, no entiendo cómo puede ser demasiado para ti recordar unas simples instrucciones. Normas de cortesía, etiqueta, respuestas que tenías que darles. Harry, ¡sólo usa la maldita cabeza! ¡Si no les conté que vivíamos juntos, fue por algo! ¡No para que tú llegases y se lo dijeses de repente! ¡¿Cómo es que no pudiste hacerlo bien?! ¡Sólo tenías que quedarte ahí, sentado!

Se forzó a inhalar profundo, ignorando -_intentando ignorar_\- el resto. Volvió a tallarse los párpados.

—Lo siento. No sabía que tú no les habías contado-

—¡Un "lo siento" no arregla este desastre que hiciste, Harry!

* * *

**2006**

—...eso fue un desastre. Un horrible, horrible, horroroso desastre...—En cuanto estuvieron dentro del auto, Draco dejó caer la cabeza contra el volante. Se enderezó para repetirlo un par de veces, dándose golpes sin fuerza en la frente, con ese aire dramático que lo caracterizaba.

Harry no paraba de retorcerse los dedos, hundiéndose más en el asiento del copiloto, a medida que transcurrían los segundos y su novio no lo veía. Sus palabras salieron como un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento.

Puede que él no las hubiese escuchado, en medio de sus propios murmullos y conflictos. Tras un momento, notó que sus hombros empezaban a sacudirse. Harry se estiró en el espacio entre ambos asientos, alarmado, pero cuando lo sujetó para girarlo, distinguió dos detalles.

Draco tenía el rostro rojo por la falta de aliento.

Draco se _reía_ en silencio, mordiéndose el labio para disimular.

Se apartó despacio, vacilante. Su novio se irguió, se restregó la cara con las manos, negó.

—Recordaba que no había visto a mi padre _tan_ molesto desde que se me escapó su pavo albino por error —Su oración era entrecortada por la risa que se esforzaba por contener. Harry estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Tienen un pavo albino?

—_Teníamos_ —Corrigió, señalándolo con una sonrisa divertida— un pavo albino. _Antes_ de que yo lo dejase escaparse por error.

Sólo atinó a murmurar un débil "oh". Draco siguió ahogando la risa por unos instantes, así que decidió aprovechar para volver a aproximarse, ya que no lucía _molesto_, y buscó una de sus manos. Pronto tuvo sus dedos entrelazados.

—Draco, sé que hoy era importante para ti, yo de verdad lo-

—Perdón, Harry —El aludido no hizo más que parpadear cuando Draco levantó el brazo y le besó el dorso. Bien, aquello _no_ era lo que se esperaba—. Cuando hablamos, pensé que estaba bien, pero la verdad es que no debí traerte así —Hubo un segundo en que el peso helado estuvo en el fondo de su estómago, se quedó inmóvil. Él continuaba hablando. Leves apretones a sus manos unidas fueron la única muestra de que captó su reacción—. _Tenía_ que haberles dicho más sobre ti primero, prepararlos para...ya sabes, cuando se enterasen de que no querré darles nietos por el _método tradicional_ —Frunció un poco la nariz, su expresión suavizándose enseguida—. No me imaginé que mi padre sería un completo idiota, incluso mi madre debió quedarse sorprendida cuando dijo que me habías "convertido" y toda esa tontería. Te hice pasar por eso, te juro que no te habría traído de saber que terminaría-

El cambio desde ese repentino vértigo que nunca se iba del todo, a aquella burbuja cálida en que él no había hecho _nada_ malo, fue tan brusco que se sintió mareado. Draco intentaba explicarle que hablaría con su padre, que quería que se disculpara _con_ Harry, por cómo actuó, que no lo haría regresar ahí si no quería y sin saber que ellos se comportarían mejor al recibirlo.

Y Harry se sentía _seguro_.

* * *

**Sólo quiero dejar un rápido agradecimiento a las personitas que decidieron darle una oportunidad a esto y a los comentarios que dejaron; me alegra y me tranquiliza saber que mis lectores frecuentes comprenden cuándo una relación se convierte en un calvario y lo que no es sano al respecto.**

**Al final, la historia tendrá una 'súper nota', así que disculpen si no dejo mis testamentos usuales en cada parte. Pero sí les mencionaré que aquí, mientras escribía, ya odiaba a Eric muchísimo.**


	4. Cuarta señal

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

"_**Chantajear/Manipular"**_

**2001**

—¿Con quién estás hablando?

Harry hizo una pausa en su camino hacia la puerta, bajando el teléfono, de forma inconsciente. Carraspeó. Eric lo veía desde la cama, recargado en un conjunto de almohadas. Al notar que la respuesta demoraba, arqueó una ceja.

—Ron.

Lo escuchó emitir un débil "hm", cuando le pidió que se acercase con un gesto. Harry caminó hacia él, despacio.

—Déjame ver —Cuando estuvo a un lado de la cama, le rodeó la cadera con un brazo. Utilizó la mano libre para arrebatarle el teléfono y echar un vistazo. Harry abrió la boca para protestar, luego la cerró. En verdad _no_ tenía importancia, ¿cierto? No era como si tuviese _algo_ que ocultar, supuso él—. ¿Te vas? —Eric le tendió el teléfono de vuelta. Asintió, sin entender por qué arrugaba el entrecejo— ¿_de verdad_ te vas?

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la columna frente a _ese_ tono. Titubeó, se obligó a considerar sus palabras para responderle. No _quería_ hacerlo enojar.

No le _gustaba_ hacerlo enojar.

—Bueno, tengo...que ir a ver a los chicos —Se encogió un poco de hombros. Hizo ademán de dar un paso lejos, pero él ya lo había rodeado con ambos brazos, así que fue imposible—. Es por la misión nueva, hay que planear ciertas cosas, incluso...

—_Pero_ me siento mal —Comenzó a formar pucheros, haciéndolo vacilar.

—¿Quieres que te compre una medicina cuando vuelva? —Intentó peinarle el cabello con los dedos, Eric se sacudió para evitarlo. Su expresión pasando de la actitud infantil a la seriedad en un parpadeo.

—Debes estar bromeando.

Harry dudó.

—¿Acerca de...? —Preguntó, en un susurro.

—¿Vas a dejarme solo, sintiéndome mal? —Elevó ambas cejas— ¿en serio te importa _tan poco_ que tu novio esté enfermándose?

—Es jueves, sabes que las misiones nuevas son complicadas, y hace días que estamos organizando...

—Así que realmente _no_ te importa —Se apartó, sin cambiar su expresión. Resopló y se volvió a tender, cruzado de brazos.

Suspiró. Se restregó la cara y negó.

—Si falto ahora que me acaban de dar el puesto- oh, vamos, Eric —Se quejó, pensando en qué podía hacer, diferente a no asistir a la reunión—. Me dijiste que no estabas mal esta misma mañana.

—Sólo digo que hay que ser un _idiota_ para no preocuparte por tu novio —Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés. No lo veía.

—Anda, Eric- ¿Eric? —Bufó cuando él no le contestó. Harry se subió a la cama para intentar llamar su atención y que se le pasase el enojo.

No interesaba si le recordaba que era _importante_ para él, o le prometía estar de vuelta en unas horas. Eric no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada desagradable e insistir con su "si te importara, te quedarías" y un "te _tienes_ que quedar, _no_ me puedes dejar así".

* * *

**2006**

—¿...cancelo la reunión de hoy?

Draco parpadeó al escucharlo. Le tomó unos segundos sentarse sin tambaleos y enfocar la mirada. La piel de la cara se le teñía de rojo por la alta temperatura de la fiebre, mezclada con el resfriado.

—¿No era para resolver las cosas esas...? —Se sujetó un lado de la cabeza, con un vago quejido. Cuando Harry intentó ayudarlo a recostarse otra vez, se negó, soltando varios "estoy bien, no pasa nada, sólo veo el cuarto muy oscuro"—. Me dijiste que tenían que revisar los documentos para la nueva misión y los ibas a organizar en grupos, y tu jefe venía...

—Sí —Aceptó, con un hilo de voz—, pero si te sientes mal...

Draco le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Sobreviviré...pero te haré pucheros para que cocines tú hoy —Lo señaló de la forma más acusatoria que se podía con un pañuelo, sacándole una ligera sonrisa culpable. Se talló los ojos—. ¿Podrías comprarme medicinas cuando vuelvas, por favor?

Asintió, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, pese a sus protestas sobre no querer contagiarlo por acercarse tanto.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó, en voz baja. Draco fingió pensarlo, entrecerrando los ojos, en una teatral expresión concentrada. Fue interrumpido por uno de sus estornudos y otro quejido.

—Quiero gelatina de fresa, me gusta la gelatina de fresa. ¿Puedes hacerme un poco cuando vuelvas? —Harry volvió a asentir—. Y chocolate.

—No creo que el chocolate ayude en algo —Puntualizó, dubitativo.

—No ayuda en nada. Pero también me gusta el chocolate —Su risa fue detenida por un tercer estornudo—. Me pongo mimado enfermo, ignora eso. Las medicinas son suficiente, amor.

—Te voy a traer la gelatina —Aclaró, estirándose para darle un rápido beso en la frente. Su novio sonrió un poco.

—Harry.

—¿Hm?

—Serías un enfermero muy sexy.

Él intentó sonreír, avergonzado.

—¿Estás delirando?

—Tal vez —Reconoció Draco, tirándose sobre las almohadas con poca gracia—. Pero siempre me parecerías un enfermero sexy.

—Me voy, Draco, intenta no delirar tanto, ¿sí? Saldré rápido, lo prometo.

Su novio respondió con un sonido quejumbroso, rodando por el colchón.

—Voy a delirar un rato con Harry's, montones de Harry's...

—Mientras sigas prefiriendo al Harry original.

—Sabes que sí.


	5. Quinta señal

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**Voy a confesarles que este es uno de los que más odio/amo, por la situación que trata.**

* * *

**"_Desinterés"_**

**2001**

—...así que —Harry carraspeó, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro—, ya sabes, quería avisarte sobre eso antes de ir para que no te preocupes...

Eric emitió un sonido vago para dar a entender que lo escuchaba, pero tardó un momento en apartarse de la laptop. Se desordenó el cabello y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y qué? —Espetó, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿quieres que te dé dinero para las flores? Llevas flores, ¿cierto?

Él tragó en seco.

—Sí, suelo _llevarles _flores —Admitió, con un hilo de voz.

—Eso es, claro —Con un bufido, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacó la billetera y unos billetes, se los tendió. Harry no tendría que haber rogado mentalmente que lo hiciese, si no le hubiese pedido las tarjetas unos días atrás para comprobar algo, y aún no se las hubiese regresado; cuando intentaba recordárselo, esa sensación helada, que lo empequeñecía a veces, lo retenía—. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

—No mucho —Prometió.

—Está bien.

* * *

**2006**

Tenía la sospecha de que Draco lo había anotado en alguna parte, en una de esas tres agendas que cargaba y movía de un lado del apartamento al otro. Era la explicación al porqué se lo preguntaba cada año, la noche anterior.

Esa vez, lo hizo cuando Harry regresaba del baño, recién duchado. Él estaba recostado boca abajo junto a la orilla de la cama, cabeza y brazos sobresaliendo, porque leía un libro puesto en el suelo; era una extraña posición, pero él lucía cómodo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana? —Lo cuestionó en voz baja, casi un cuidadoso susurro que pretendía ser una disculpa por sí misma.

Harry respiró profundo. Se sentó en el borde opuesto de la cama, batallando con la toalla con que intentaba secarse el cabello. Unos segundos más tarde, un peso hundía el colchón en diferentes puntos, había movimiento detrás de él, otras manos se unían a la tarea sobre su cabeza, tomándola en su lugar. Draco lo secaba en círculos, con más suavidad de que él lo haría en sí mismo; lo adormecía un poco.

—No tienes que venir al cementerio cada año —Mencionó, tragando en seco—; son mis padres, no los tuyos.

—Lo creas o no, me agrada ir. Estar para ti —Su voz se escuchó aún más cerca, cuando se inclinó para besarle detrás de la oreja. Harry se retorció, riéndose por lo bajo—. ¿Quieres que vaya? Saldré del banco temprano, compraré algunas flores también —Hizo una pausa en ese momento, como si tuviese un detalle que considerar. Después sus movimientos al secarlo se reanudaban—. Si no me quieres ahí, puedo venir temprano igual. Haré una cena para los dos.

—¿Cocinarás? —Harry elevó las cejas, sin notarlo. Detrás de él, su novio ahogó la risa.

—Me atrapaste, pediré algo, lo pondré en nuestros platos y me llevaré los cumplidos.

Se echó un poco hacia atrás, recargándose en su pecho, y deteniendo sus acciones al mismo tiempo. Intentó verlo desde abajo.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras. Por favor —Agregó a último momento, titubeante.

Draco le besó la sien.

—También podría pedir la cena para los dos cuando volvamos, si quieres —Continuó, en cuanto volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores—. ¿Pizza? ¿Comida china?

—¿Pizza? —Vaciló, mordiéndose el labio—. Lo que quieras estará bien, Draco.

—Yo elegí las últimas dos veces —Recordó, con ese tono suave que le decía que _sabía _lo que hacía y _por qué_. Harry inhaló para pasar esa repentina sensación de vértigo.

—Bien, pizza.

—Entonces cenamos pizza —Sentenció, dramático. Harry se rio, negando.

* * *

**La nota viene con el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	6. Primera alerta

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**"'¿Por qué esa dureza?' me preguntaba, '¿por qué?'. Quizá sintió mi ansiedad, mi necesidad de comunión, porque por un instante su mirada se ablandó y pareció ofrecerme un puente; pero sentí que era un puente transitorio y frágil colgado sobre un abismo"**

**—El túnel. Ernesto Sabato.**

* * *

**"_Compensación (vacía)"_**

**2001**

—...te dije que lo siento. Anda, Harry- no estás molesto conmigo, ¿cierto? —Eric se inclinó por encima de su hombro, para besarle la mejilla—. Perdona. Estuve de muy mal humor ayer, estaba estresado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza...sabes que no quería que sonase _tan _mal todo lo que dije. Mira, te traje algo.

Harry estaba por decirle que con las disculpas le bastaba, _mientras no se repitiese_, cuando se dio la vuelta. Eric se asomaba desde detrás de una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, los ojos eran lo único visible por encima del borde de esta.

—Para que veas que lo siento —Insistió, en voz baja, al tendérselo. Lo miraba por debajo de las pestañas. La imagen le hacía recordar que tuvo la misma actitud la primera vez que lo invitó a salir; derretía esas emociones heladas y desagradables del bloque instalado en su pecho, eliminaba la sensación de hundimiento y ser _menos_—. No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Él respiró profundo, dejó caer los hombros.

—Gracias, Eric —Murmuró, al sostener la caja. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó cuando sintió que volvía a besarlo.

Tenía una ligera incomodidad en la boca del estómago. Pero fue sencillo ignorarla cuando se concentraba en el regalo, en los besos, los planes para salir y la forma en que le hablaba.

* * *

**2006**

_No le avisó._ Harry pasó por el cuarto, llevó a cabo su rutina diaria después de volver del trabajo. Desde la cocina, Draco preguntaba si quería _arriesgarse _a que él cocinase algo para la cena, o mejor volvía a pedir a domicilio.

Intentaba contener la risa al contestarle que si esperaba unos minutos, cocinaría para los dos. Se cambió, trastabillando por la habitación. Estaba a punto de salir cuando lo vio.

La caja era pequeña, fue depositada sobre la almohada. Sin papel de regalo para envolverla, sin listones pomposos. Un trozo de papel aguardaba encima.

Distinguió su caligrafía cuando se aproximó.

_"Adivina qué soy"_

Sonreía cuando lo abrió y encontró una de las cámaras que había visto en la tienda a la que fueron la semana anterior. Le pareció costosa entonces, había decidido ahorrar de las siguientes dos quincenas del sueldo.

Regresó hacia la cocina, llevando la caja entre las manos. Draco estaba sentado a un lado de la encimera de la cocina, frunciéndole el ceño al único recetario que poseían, como si el papel tuviese la culpa de que todo lo que intentaba cocinar se le quemase o quedase medio crudo.

—¿Por qué es esto, amor? —Agitó la caja, al sentarse frente a él. Draco lo miró de reojo, ligeramente aturdido. Una sonrisa se le dibujó.

—Vi que te gustó, hacías pucheros cuando te diste cuenta del precio —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Necesito una razón para darle un regalo a mi novio?

Harry se dio cuenta que no. Él _no _necesitaba una razón.

_Simplemente no se necesitaba una razón para hacer algo así_. Apenas podía creer que todavía lo sorprendiesen pequeños detalles como esos.

Se fijó en la caja otra vez, luego en Draco. Le sonrió.

—Gracias —Se estiró sobre la encimera para darle un beso, que fue correspondido de inmediato. No hubo sensación incómoda esa vez.

_(Nunca la había con Draco)_

* * *

**¡Aquí viene una nota un poco más a mi estilo! Saben de lo que hablo, jajaja.**

**No sé si conocen del tema o no, pero el ciclo de la violencia consta de tres etapas, que se suelen resumir como: tensión, agresión, aparente calma. La violencia de pareja, en particular, tiene un medidor estándar que se divide en tres partes también; si quieren saber más, pueden investigar acerca del violentómetro de pareja. La cosa es que, hasta este momento, he subido capítulos titulados "señales" y este es el primero que lleva "alerta", porque una vez que se supera este ciclo, vuelve a comenzar y se pone peor.**

**Basta con decir que la siguiente parte se llama "primera consecuencia" y estos títulos se ajustan al nivel del medidor del que les hablo.**

**Como complemento a la parte anterior: sí, Lily y James están muertos aquí también. Y sí, Harry creció con sus tíos y se fue de ahí apenas tuvo oportunidad, por razones que creo que todos entendemos y no merecen ser explicadas.**

**¡Se está formando un club para lastimar a Eric! En wtt se ponen de acuerdo para clavarle tenedores, jajaja.**

**Respecto a lo de la "clase alta" de Eric. Aquí no se asocia con algo en particular, me parece, porque de unos años para acá, no tenemos las clases sociales regulares dada la situación del país. La verdad es que no pienso que tenga nada que ver; de hecho, este detalle, junto con los padres estrictos, fue completamente intencional, porque quería darle esa semejanza a la vida de Draco y su crianza, debido a que he conocido personas que tienden a creer que porque creciste de cierto modo, eso justifica que trates a otros de la mierda. Y no, no lo justifica.**

**Acerca de cómo termina su relación con Eric y empieza la de Draco no puedo decir nada porque sería spoiler, ay. Pero te prometo que hablo de eso más adelante, por allá, cerca de los últimos capítulos. Paciencia ¿?**

**¡Son realmente dulces diciendo que les gustan mis notas! Me matan de amor.**

**Esta historia fue pensada para tener una o dos actualizaciones diarias, conforme la luz me lo permita, así que no se sorprendan si hay un montón de actualizaciones hasta la otra semana ¿?**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	7. Primera consecuencia

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

"**_Destruir artículos personales"_**

**2001**

—Eric- espera, Eric-

—Oh, vamos —Rodó los ojos, manteniendo la caja por encima de él. Harry no alcanzaba, ni siquiera de puntillas—. No _necesitas_ esto, lo sabes.

—Por favor —Exhaló, cansado—. Le dije que te molestaría que recibiese sus regalos, pero insistió-

—_Debiste_ decirle que no.

—Te estoy diciendo que eso hi-

—¡¿Entonces qué se supone que haces con esto?! A ver, ¿qué es? —Harry boqueó cuando desgarró el papel de regalo que lo envolvía, para abrir la caja y echar un vistazo dentro.

—Eric-

—Chocolates —Soltó, con un silbido apreciativo. Sacó uno, lo hizo girar entre los dedos—. El idiota le dio chocolates a mi novio. ¿Te parece que un chocolate es un regalo entre amigos, Harry?

No contestó. Temía empeorarlo si lo hacía.

Temía decir _cualquier_ cosa.

—Debes- decirle- que- no- la- próxima- vez- —Hizo una pausa entre una palabra y la otra, a medida que los sacaba, quitándoles el envoltorio, para arrojarlos al suelo. Los pisó uno a uno. Cuando se aburrió, hizo ademán de tirar la caja completa.

—¡Eric, por favor! —Se estiró para tomarla. El empujón que le dio lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, con un quejido.

—Ya no sirven de todas formas —Se encogió de hombros—, ¿para qué los quieres? Te compraré otros. Unos mejores.

—Eran...un regalo...—Vaciló, cuando lo notó estrechar los ojos.

—¿Y? —Eric soltó un pesado suspiro al menear la cabeza—. Mira, está bien. Simplemente no te das cuenta de las cosas, pero yo sí, así que cuando pasa, _tengo_ que hacer que lo veas. ¿Entendiste el punto ahora? —Cuando sólo pudo boquear, incrédulo, arqueó una ceja—. No me digas que tengo que repetírtelo dos veces.

Tenía frío. Se sentía pequeño, inmóvil.

_Si se movía, ¿también se enojaría?_

_Si hablaba, ¿también se enojaría?_

Ese túnel oscuro que comenzaba a frecuentar más se lo tragaba, lo apretaba. _Se asfixiaba_.

Se fijó en los chocolates destrozados en el suelo. Negó.

Cuando Eric le pasó por un lado, hablando sobre otro tema en un tono aparentemente normal, como si no acabase de tener uno de sus _estallidos_, tuvo la fugaz idea de que él se encontraba igual que esos pobres dulces arruinados. Pronto lo olvidó, pero la sensación de hundimiento que tuvo ante la idea no se fue tan rápido.

* * *

**2006**

—¿Quieres uno? —Draco parpadeó cuando le ofreció la caja con bombones, algunos huecos estaban vacíos, de aquellos que se había comido antes de entrar al cuarto.

Su novio se encontraba recargado en el cabezal de la cama, con las piernas extendidas, la laptop en que hacía un reporte sobre estas. Cuando se sentó a un lado, Draco apartó la computadora, haciéndole un espacio para que se tumbase, con la cabeza recostada en su regazo. Enseguida tuvo unos dedos enredándose en su cabello, trazando caricias circulares.

—No te gustan mucho los chocolates —Observó, extrañado. Murmuró un agradecimiento cuando le dio uno en la boca, aprovechó de mordisquear sin fuerza uno de sus dedos, sólo atrapándolo entre los dientes y fingiendo un gruñido, para hacerlo reír.

Harry tuvo una leve vacilación. Luego recordó que él le había pedido, al comienzo de su relación, que se sintiese libre de hablar a su alrededor. _De lo que fuese._ Cuando dudaba, pensar en ese día le daba una impresión de quietud que minimizaba la vorágine de ansiedad en su pecho.

—Fueron...un regalo.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Pareció que consideraba algo, porque incluso masticó más lento por unos segundos.

—¿Está bien que yo me lo coma si te lo dieron a ti?

—Quiero que tengas algunos —Se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole otro. Titubeó un momento—. No estás molesto, ¿cierto? Digo, es- dijiste que estaba _bien_ recibir los regalos que me dieran y...esas cosas...

Estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué, después entendió. Draco _siempre_ entendía.

—¿Quieres un beso con sabor a chocolate? —Inquirió, con suavidad. Cuando Harry asintió, con una débil sonrisa, se inclinó para darle un beso largo, lento. Pudo sentir el sabor dulce, el toque amargo, en sus labios; pensó que así le gustaba más que en la caja. Draco permaneció mirándolo desde arriba por unos segundos—. No estás haciendo _nada_ malo, Harry. Pero intenta comer algunos más, aunque no te gusten tanto, ¿puedes? —Fue su turno de tomar uno de la caja y acercarlo a su boca—. Míralo como una forma de agradecer que te los hayan regalado.

Harry sólo pensó que estaba feliz de que Draco fuese _Draco_, cuando atrapó el bombón que le ofrecía y recibió otro beso, más rápido, apenas un roce.

* * *

**Tengo una anécdota respecto a este, a la primera parte, al menos.**

**Hace un tiempo, salí con una persona que me hizo algo similar. Casi era San Valentín, había un puesto de flores colocado cerca de donde estudiaba para la ocasión, un amigo siempre caminaba conmigo al salir porque tomábamos la misma parada; me compró un pequeño ramo y me lo dio, y ya. Sucede que cuando esta persona con que estaba, se enteró, tomó el ramo, le sacó las flores a este papelito lindo con que las envuelven, las tiró al suelo y las empezó a pisar, mientras despotricaba y todo muy wow.**

**Recuerdo que pensaba algo como "¿por qué te pones así?" y no pude ni decirle nada.**

**La verdad es que creo que es una situación bastante shockeante. Puedes 'justificarla' con celos, pero sigue sin ser aceptable. Muchas personas, de hecho, no son conscientes de que el arrojarte cosas o destruir tus artículos personales forman parte de un tipo de maltrato, ya que a pesar de que pueda parecer que no te hiere como tal, además de un acto violento, es una falta de respeto hacia ti, a tus pertenencias, al valor que tú puedes darle a un objeto cualquiera. De ahí que quisiera tomar esta parte del violentómetro. **

**No sé, creo que la cuestión está en valorar ****_todo_**** acerca de una persona y lo que la rodea, y como no está bien menospreciar sus gustos o lo que hace, tampoco puede estar bien destruir algo que posee. Sin mencionar que es una reacción desmedida e inmadura de parte de quien la lleva a cabo.**

**Le di una rápida leída a los comentarios, porque en serio amo las reacciones provocadas por esta historia (?), así que aprovecho de responder aquí, ya que uso el espacio, djdkd.**

**Debido a que es un AU no mágico, como dice arriba, no, Harry no es un Auror. Yo diría que es la versión muggle del trabajo. Sin embargo, no menciono nunca el término "policía", porque los policías y yo no nos llevamos bien (?). Y no me lo imagino como militar. Probablemente él sería de estos que trabajan con los forenses, pero fuera del laboratorio...no sé, me aficioné a las series de criminales hace poco, así que tiene mucho sentido para mí, pero no sé si me explico, jajaja.**

**Por cierto, en wtt se está formando un club de odio a Eric (?) que busca miembros (?) y la verdad es que, fuera de juego, espero que estas lectoras a las que tanto les desagrada porque ven lo tóxico de su historia, puedan concientizar un poco a otros, que romatizan actitudes así por haberlas leído en alguna parte.**

**¡La nota sigue en la próxima actualización con un breve comentario!**


	8. Segunda consecuencia

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

"**_Pellizcar"_**

**2001**

—¿...tú qué opinas, Harry?

Levantó la mirada enseguida de su plato, sorprendido porque su nombre hubiese salido a colación entre ellos, dado el tipo de conversación que llevaban. El otro lado de la mesa era ocupado por una mujer de sonrisa dulce, que era la que le habló, y un hombre mayor. Trabajaban con su novio. _Gente importante,_ los habría llamado él.

_...en serio, Harry, es mejor que sólo te quedes callado cerca de la gente importante, o lo vas a arruinar también..._

Escuchó sobre números, el mercado, las estadísticas. No entendía gran parte de lo que decían; no era su campo, ni conseguía fingir tan bien el interés.

Su respuesta fue casi un balbuceo, repitió algo que le había oído decir a Eric días atrás. La mujer se rio, haciéndole una suave corrección de un término y distrayéndose al darle una explicación al hombre que tenía al lado.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca de nuevo, brincó en el asiento por una repentina punzada. Eric, a su lado, le había pellizcado el muslo por debajo de la mesa. Se volteó hacia él de inmediato, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

—No digas estupideces —Le siseó, entre dientes, sin despegar la mirada de sus colaboradores.

La siguiente vez que intentaron dirigirse a él, Harry se dio cuenta de que _vacilaba_, mirando hacia su novio para saber si _podía_ hablar. Estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar en el _por qué._

* * *

**2006**

Harry se percató de que había cometido un error por la manera en que lo miraron. De no haber estado en sillas contiguas, sino de pie, habría intentado ocultarse detrás de su novio.

Lo intentó, de verdad lo _intentó_ esa vez. Algunos términos que utilizaban los supervisores que trabajaban con Draco, podían confundirlo por la forma en que los mezclaban. Estaba seguro de haberlos memorizado cuando lo oía hablar, aunque él jamás se lo hubiese pedido.

No quería _arruinarlo_ para él.

Estaba hundiéndose en la culpa y pensando en cómo se disculparía, cuando sintió un toque en la mano, por debajo de la mesa. Draco había extendido el brazo, de forma disimulada, para sostenerlo, cuando debió notar que comenzaba a tener lo que su terapeuta solía llamar _pequeño colapso,_ para simplificar.

Cuando volvía _ahí_. Cuando se sentía _así_. Cuando creía que estaba con _él_.

Escuchó sus palabras, distantes, confusas. _El fallo intencional_. Los compañeros de su novio ahogaban la risa y bromeaban por su fingida confusión temporal, Draco se encogía de hombros.

—Supérenlo, todos cometemos errores —Otro apretón a su mano. Harry inhalaba profundo, se obligaba a concentrarse en el lugar. Poco a poco, relajaba los músculos.

Los demás seguían bromeando, intercambiaron historias sobre los errores que ellos mismos tuvieron al comenzar en el empleo. Luego la plática se desviaba, pero Draco se dedicaba a trazar diminutos círculos con el pulgar en el dorso de su mano, mientras les contestaba.

Al fijarse en él, tenía una mirada suave que le hacía pensar en su voz diciéndole que estaba bien, que no había hecho nada. En una breve pausa de la conversación, se estiró para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, sin importarle lidiar con la diversión de sus compañeros.

Harry se les unió poco después. Al volver al apartamento, Draco le preguntaría si pudo estar cómodo y divertirse; él admitiría que sí.

* * *

**Así es, Harry fue a terapia. La verdad es que sólo con lo de sus tíos, el pobre ya lo necesitaba. Añades a Eric a la ecuación y...uf. Harrybebé requería de la ayuda.**

**Habrá un pedacito respecto a esa parte de su historia cuando hable de la relación que tiene con Draco ;)**

**Hasta entonces, ¡gracias por leer!**


	9. Segunda alerta

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**"_Empujar"_**

**2001**

Se había pasado con las bebidas. _Sabía _que se había pasado, en alguna parte racional de su cabeza que se rehusaba a ponerse en funcionamiento en ese instante.

Tuvo que golpear la puerta para que le abriese, porque no tenía idea de dónde estaban sus llaves. O que tenía llaves. O _qué _era una llave.

Tal vez no debió seguir a Ron cuando lo invitó y aceptar las bebidas. Jamás se había pasado así, se juró que no volvería a ocurrir.

Eric lo observó de pies a cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando le abrió.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

Probablemente no tan tarde. Pero para Eric, _siempre _era tarde. Cuando Harry llegaba, al menos; no funcionaba al revés. Eric _nunca _llegaba tarde, según él mismo.

Divagaba.

Balbuceó una disculpa, explicando sobre Ron celebrando porque Hermione le hubiese dicho que sí el día anterior a casarse con él, bebidas que probaban, una apuesta. Fue divertido. La resaca no lo sería.

Eric maldijo por lo bajo, lo agarró del cuello del abrigo y tiró para que entrase. Cerró de un portazo detrás de él, empujándolo más hacia adentro. Harry tras trastabillaba, falto de equilibrio.

—A veces te superas a ti mismo, Harry, en serio.

Al siguiente empujón, llevándolo hacia el cuarto, tropezó y se cayó. Emitió un quejido vago, ahogado por la risa. Sí, no volvería a salir con Ron así.

Apenas sintió cuando Eric le tocó la pierna con la punta del pie.

—Arriba, vamos. Deja de hacer estupideces, no te voy a mover. Por estas cosas es que te digo que _no _puedes beber, Harry.

Luego estaría seguro de haberle pedido algo. Eric frunció la nariz en señal de desagrado y negó.

Lo único que lo escuchó decir, a manera de despedida, fue un "dormirás en el sofá, lo arreglamos mañana".

* * *

**2006**

Se le ocurrió que era una buena idea llamarlo desde la recepción, porque las escaleras se veían demasiado largas y a su alcoholizada mente le daba miedo quedarse atorado, solo, en un ascensor de mala fama.

Se había prometido no beber más con Ron. Luego había olvidado lo que se prometió.

_Ese era el resultado._

Draco bajó para buscarlo. _Draco era lindo._ Harry amaba a Draco. Draco era el mejor novio del mundo, además, pero no era por eso por lo que lo amaba, sino por ser _Draco_.

A su cabeza embotada le gustaba pensar en su nombre. Le hacía gracia, lo llenaba de esa emoción cosquilleante y cálida en el pecho.

En serio lo amaba. Era un hecho que seguiría ahí cuando el alcohol se hubiese ido.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? —Lo observó con ojos enormes en cuanto lo encontró sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio del guardia del edificio. Le palmeó las mejillas, reconoció el olor a alcohol enseguida y tosió; él no bebía—. Ay, Harry. ¿Volviste a dejar que Weasley eligiese lo que bebían?

Le mostró una sonrisa culpable. Él bufó, lo envolvió con un brazo, dejó que le rodease los hombros para equilibrarse.

—Ron me decía- me decía- —Balbuceó al intentar explicarse. Bostezó. Draco empezaba a guiarlo hacia el elevador—. ¡Me decía que tendrá un miniRon! Otro bebé, que será un miniRon, porque es de Ron, ¿entiendes?

—Perfectamente, amor, pero no estoy seguro de si _tú _te entiendes —Comentó en voz baja, una vez dentro. Maniobró para sostener su peso, presionar el botón de su piso y evitar que Harry metiera la mano en la rendija entre ambas puertas del ascensor. Él lo encontraba divertidísimo.

En el trayecto, Harry se recargó más contra él. Apoyó la barbilla en uno de sus hombros, distinguió el cuello estirado de la camiseta que vestía, dejando a la vista la clavícula. Tuvo que estirarse para alcanzarlo. Pronto sintió la vibración de la risa de Draco, mientras lo abrazaba. Le gustaba hacerlo reír.

—No- no- Harry, los besos alcoholizados no son románticos —No dejó de reírse cuando él cambió de 'besos' a 'mordidas falsas y gruñidos para fingir que se lo 'comía'—. Cómeme cuando estés sobrio, si te quedan energías —Argumentó, divertido. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, lo llevó por el corredor que daba a su apartamento.

Él sonrió como un tonto, sin notarlo.

—¿Sí puedo?

—¿Qué cosa, Harry? —No se retorció más cuando le dio otro beso en el cuello, pero todavía ahogó la risa, luchando por abrir la cerradura y mantenerlo de pie con su otro brazo.

—Comerte.

Draco emitió un breve "hm".

—Espero estemos hablando de comer en el mismo sentido —Hizo una pausa, bajo el umbral de la puerta, para mirarlo de reojo. Sonreía. Amaba su sonrisa. ¿Ya había mencionado que lo amaba a él? Sí, amaba a su novio.

Harry sonrió aún más.

—Yo decía comer _a besitos_.

—Sí, Harry, me puedes comer a besitos. Estando sobrio.

Draco lidió con que le rodease el cuello con los brazos, parándose frente a él e interponiéndose en su camino, entre protestas sobre por qué tenía que esperar a estar sobrio para comérselo. Aceptó darle un beso, aunque no le gustaba el sabor del alcohol en su boca. Luego lo ayudó a cambiarse para ir a dormir.


	10. Tercera alerta

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**"_Control, control, control"_**

**2001**

Rara vez dormía hasta tarde; no habría sabido explicar por qué. Tenía esta ansiedad creciente, la incomodidad. Se despertaba de golpe, a horas desiguales. Demasiado alerta. Demasiado exaltado.

Fue lo que ocurrió ese día. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie de un brinco. El peso que hundía el colchón a su lado fue lo que lo hizo detenerse a mitad del movimiento, a medida que se sentaba y dejaba a las mantas deslizarse hacia abajo.

Se talló los ojos, mientras estiraba el otro brazo para tomar los lentes de la mesa de noche. Eric lucía concentrado en el teléfono que sostenía. Su mente adormilada se demoró unos instantes en reconocer que era el _suyo_, no el de su novio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró, interrumpido por un bostezo que no consiguió disimular. Eric le frunció el ceño por un momento, luego bufó.

—Te estaban llegando un montón de mensajes, era molesto.

Harry parpadeó. Cuando intentó recuperarlo, recibió un escueto "espera", Eric presionó algunas teclas, después se lo tendió. Balbuceó un agradecimiento, contuvo otro bostezo y le preguntó si quería comer afuera.

Tardaría un par de horas en darse cuenta de lo que hizo, porque Ron le hablaba de mensajes sobre la nueva misión que le envió y jamás contestó (porque no los encontraba), y algunos de sus contactos ya no estaban.

Había considerado preguntarle al respecto. Sin embargo, ese ligero temor que ignoraba y comenzaba a tomar forma, como una carga permanente sobre él, se lo impidió.

* * *

**2006**

Esa costumbre cambió. La terapeuta le había comentado en una ocasión que era porque su sistema reconocía que podía relajarse.

Con Draco, a veces sin proponérselo, se dormía hasta tarde. Su presencia era cálida a un lado, él solía estar ahí cuando abría los ojos. No más sobresaltos. Le hablaba con suavidad si tenía pesadillas sobre la muerte de sus padres o acerca de _esa _persona. Cuando, por casualidad, él continuaba durmiendo al despertarse Harry, sonreía y lo abrazaba; por lo general, la acción volvía a dejarlo rendido.

Ese día, despertó balbuceando. Tanteó la superficie de la cama a su lado, dio con su novio, lo rodeó con un brazo y se le acercó más, hasta semi-enterrar el rostro en uno de sus costados. Draco estaba sentado, leyendo. Leía mucho. Él prefería usar las horas de descanso para _descansar_, por poco original que le pareciese.

Escuchó un débil pitido, lejano. Los dedos que se le enredaban en el cabello, acariciaban, eran más relevante que el ruido. Harry lo estrechó más y consideró dormir otro rato, cuando el pitido se repitió.

Soltó un quejido vago.

—¿Ese es mi teléfono? —Musitó, con la voz áspera por el sueño. Su novio emitió un ruido afirmativo—. ¿Mensajes?

—Eso creo. Ha sonado unas tres veces...pero no quería despertarte cuando tienes un día libre —Cuando Harry parpadeó, batallando por enfocar su visión al menos un poco, Draco se inclinó para aparecer frente a él. Habría jurado que tenía una expresión de disculpa.

—¿Qué dicen? —Hizo un esfuerzo por contener un bostezo, pero no creía ser capaz de lo mismo respecto a soltarlo. Podía ser bastante cómodo, sin proponérselo.

Creyó distinguir que se encogía de hombros.

—No sé, Harry. Estaba preocupado por si era tan importante que te llamaban, y tú seguías siendo un bello durmiente —El aludido esbozó una sonrisa floja, acomodándose para quedar con la cabeza recostada en su regazo. Lo veía desde abajo, la imagen desenfocada, pero Draco podía ser _bonito _aún si él no llevaba los lentes.

—¿Me lo pasas?

Su novio se estiró para cogerlo y se lo tendió. Harry tuvo que buscar sus lentes para revisarlo, mientras las caricias en su cabello continuaban, instándolo a dormir de forma inconsciente.

* * *

**La nota aquí será corta porque ya tuve suficiente con las que dejé en LDL, jajaja.**

**Sí, Harry podría ser una especie de CSI inglés (no tengo idea de cómo funciona su sistema de justicia, jAJAJA).**

**Realmente quería añadir una nota aquí porque alguien me mencionaba algo sobre lo "comprensivo y amable" que es Draco. Sí, es bueno, pero no creo que sea particularmente comprensivo o amable. Me refiero a que sólo es su novio, ya. Las personas expresamos nuestro afecto de diferentes modos; algunos son más cariñosos, otros son escuetos, unos llegan a sentir celos medidos y sanos, otros simplemente no los sienten nunca. Me llamó la atención porque, cuando estás en una relación, no hay razón para actuar de otra forma. Hablo de que puedes estar de mal humor, pero no por eso, deberías dejar de ser considerado con tu pareja, porque él o ella no tiene la culpa.**

**No sé. Cuando lo escribía, me pareció muy normal la manera en que Draco lo trata; sí, es cuidadoso en algunos aspectos, porque sabe lo que le ocurrió, pero en sí, es una relación bastante común la que tienen. Con sus respectivas variaciones por las personalidades de los involucrados, es en un esquema general, cómo son las relaciones sanas, normales.**


	11. Cuarta alerta

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

"**_Intentar forzar/Forzar"_**

**2001**

Harry soltó un débil quejido cuando tuvo que ladear la cabeza para hacerle espacio. Le besaba y mordía el cuello. Tenía que mantener las manos en sus hombros para evitar que lo terminase de tumbar contra el colchón.

—Estoy cansado, Eric- Eric- ya para, _sé_ lo que estás intentando...

La respuesta fue un sonido amortiguado contra la piel de su garganta.

—Sólo un poco, Harry. Yo lo hago, tranquilo.

Se retorció para que se detuviese, consiguiendo que se echase un poco para atrás. La mirada que le dio lo hizo tragar en seco.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo. La sensación pesada, la que lo hundía. Se le cerraba en torno a la garganta, le dificultaba la respiración y formular palabras. _Lo congelaba_.

—No tengo ganas —Musitó, con un hilo de voz. Cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo cuando se alejó, el peso hundía la cama en diferentes puntos, conforme se cambiaba de posición. El impulso de disculparse era asfixiante, nacía como un aguijón en el pecho. Lo hacía creerse responsable de _algo_ horrible.

Eric se recostó boca arriba, soltando un bufido.

—Soy tu novio —Mencionó, entre dientes. Harry intentaba no estar tan tenso al parpadear para observarlo de reojo. Él fruncía el ceño—. No _puedes_ decirme que no.

_¿Por qué?_

Harry vaciló. _¿Él tenía razón?_

* * *

**2006**

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que acababa de besar el punto de cosquillas que tenía en un costado de la garganta, a propósito, porque Draco _siempre_ recordaba dónde las tenía y dónde no. Extendió los brazos, retorciéndose un poco bajo él, entre risas ahogadas, para enredar los dedos en su cabello. Lo guio de vuelta hacia arriba, de manera que todavía quedaba encima, pero recargándose en los brazos a sus lados para no aplastarlo.

Le dio un beso corto.

—Estoy muy cansado para eso —Murmuró, con gesto de disculpa—. La misión...

Cerró los ojos cuando Draco se estiró para besarle la frente. Un momento más tarde, se había recostado encima de su pecho, por lo que las palabras que alcanzaron su oído eran dichas a escasa distancia.

—¿Te digo la verdad? Esto forma parte de un plan malévolo para convencerte de que me dejes _usarte de almohada_ por el resto de la noche, nada más —Y como si intentase demostrarlo, 'atacó' otra vez su punto de cosquillas, arrancándole una carcajada. Se limitó a abrazarlo después, hablándole de cualquier tema al azar que le pasaba por la cabeza, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

_(No hubo sensación de culpa esa vez)_

* * *

**El único comentario de esta es: las personas que fuerzan a sus parejas a tener relaciones me asquean. No encuentro otro modo de ponerlo, es completamente desagradable, horrible. Lo peor es que hay lugares, por ejemplo, donde algo así, obligado de verdad, no cuenta como violación "porque es tu pareja" dicen, como si eso justificase algo, y no, no lo hace.**


	12. Sexta señal

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**En lo personal,**  
**este es mi favorito.**

* * *

"**_Incomodar/Intimidar"_**

**2001**

No estaba _sólo_ incómodo. _Incómodo_ es despertar en una posición antinatural con las extremidades acalambradas. _Incómodo_ es cuando te preguntan sobre sexo en público. _Incómodo_ era, para Harry, _demasiadas_ miradas.

Así que no, no estaba _sólo_ incómodo. _Era peor._

Se sentía como un estorbo. Hablar _no_ estaba bien, moverse _no_ estaba bien. Era juzgado si se quedaba quieto y si no lo hacía.

Iba a enloquecer si pasaba medio segundo más en esa fiesta. Tenía buenas razones para evitar a los compañeros de trabajo de su novio, desde que él le había dejado en claro que no _entendería_ de lo que hablaban ni podría comportarse como _debía_. Esa, sin duda, era una de ellas.

Se le acercó por detrás, vacilante. Eric estaba en medio de un grupo de al menos seis o siete personas, les contaba una anécdota. Tenía la sonrisa encantadora que le hacía pensar en cuando se conocieron, pero esa noche, ni siquiera lo había visto y Harry no creía soportar más de ser un punto de mira de aquellas personas que _debían_ pensar que no tenía motivo para estar ahí, porque era lo que Eric le dijo que _ellos_ pensarían al observarlo. _Si no se comportaba_.

Sujetó una de las mangas de su saco, tiró con suavidad, casi como si se disculpase por la interrupción. Él lo vio de reojo, hizo un gesto para que esperase. Como transcurrieron unos segundos, volvió a tirar. Eric le siseó que esperase, sin perder la compostura frente al resto.

Al tercer intento, Harry se puso de puntillas para recargar la barbilla en su hombro y lo llamó con un susurro. Supo que se había equivocado cuando lo sintió respirar profundo bajo su contacto. Pidió un momento a sus compañeros, dio un paso lejos, sujetó una de sus manos.

No sonreía cuando lo arrastró hacia una de las esquinas. Apretaba su mano. Quizás con demasiada fuerza. Harry se sacudió, sin éxito.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —Al darse la vuelta, le dio un jalón más brusco. Dolió. Un poco.

No lo miró a los ojos al contestar. No le gustaba cuando estaba así, el pecho hundido en el pecho estaba de regreso.

—¿Podemos irnos? Dijiste que- que sería un momento y-

—Más tarde.

Se mordió el labio, conteniendo otro quejido. Aún no lo soltaba.

—Pero- —Suspiró—. Sólo digo que-

—Harry, cállate y quédate tranquilo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? —Apretó los labios al escucharlo, la capacidad de hablar abandonándolo sin que se diese cuenta. Se sentía pequeño. Más fuera de lugar que unos momentos atrás.

La presión que aumentaba en su muñeca lo instó a asentir.

—Bien, ahora sigue callado. Intenta ser lindo, si es que puedes serlo —Aclaró, rodando los ojos. Fue arrastrado de vuelta. Eric podía llamar su atención y hacerlos reír, pero lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza y hacía caso omiso de su mirada suplicante.

No creía que alguien lo notase. _O que importase._

* * *

**2006**

Tenía problemas para respirar. Un instante, estaba en el salón, había mucha gente, el espacio empequeñecía, las paredes se cerraban. _Iba a quedar aplastado._

Al siguiente, había un agarre suave en su muñeca, una mano en su espalda baja. Reconocía, de forma distante, que era llevado hacia la salida.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Tosió. El mareo, las náuseas, la presión asfixiante, poco a poco, cedían. Era un proceso lento, una capa de sudor frío lo cubría, pero había unas caricias circulares en su espalda en las que podía concentrarse, para que otros pensamientos que no quería se alejasen con la débil brisa.

Draco no lo apresuró. _Nunca_ lo apresuraba. Había hablado con su terapeuta para preguntar lo que podía hacer por él en esos casos, cuando Harry se asustaba de pronto, cuando todo le parecía _demasiado_, cuando estaba rodeado de gente y juraba que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Todavía no le agradaban los sitios llenos. Si no los hubiesen invitado para celebrar por la misión cumplida, jamás se le habría ocurrido acercarse a un lugar así.

Cuando estuvo convencido de que no se ahogaba, de que el piso era sólido, el espacio no se cerraba ni era introducido en un tubo estrecho que lo obligaba a estar comprimido, tanteó el aire, buscándolo. Se abrazó a su novio, que le besó la cabeza.

—¿Mejor? —Harry asintió, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. La terapeuta le había dicho que para recuperarse, intentase centrar su atención en ver _algo_, en tocar _algo_, en oler _algo_. _En las sensaciones_. Y le gustaba la colonia de su novio. Era un buen punto de foco para anclarse—. ¿Quieres que nos escapemos?

—No ha terminado...

—¿Y eso qué? —Draco los balanceó a ambos, en un baile improvisado sin mover los pies, a un ritmo imaginario. Procuró poner toda su atención en sus acciones, en la presencia cálida que rodeaba, no en lo ocurrido, no en el peso frío instalado en su estómago—. Lo hiciste bien, no habías aguantado más de dos horas con tantas personas. No te tienes que forzar. Diremos que tu 'malvado novio' te secuestró de ahí y te llevó a una cita en medio de la noche, ¿por qué no? O sólo caminaremos un poco por aquí, y si te sientes con ganas de volver, entramos. Y si no quieres, nos vamos a casa.

Harry lo abrazó más fuerte, mientras consideraba si se sentía capaz de regresar dentro. Lo cierto era que no quería.

Draco siguió balanceándolos a los dos, dándole besos en la cabeza.

Estaba agradecido de que le dejase tomarse su tiempo y decidir. _Tampoco había sensación de culpa esa vez._

* * *

**Como decía arriba, este es mi favorito. No sé si lo he comentado antes, pero tengo ataques de pánico recurrentes desde hace años; siempre que leo sobre un personaje que los tiene, suele calmarse de repente, quedar completamente tranquilo cuando pasa, o ser calmado por alguien más.**

**Me parece adorable la idea de alguien que calme a su pareja en mitad de un ataque de pánico, se los juro. Pero es falso. Los míos no funcionan así, nunca he conocido a alguien a quien sí. Puede que existan quienes se calmen por la ayuda, por supuesto, todos somos diferentes, pero el ataque de pánico te da a ti y te calmas _tú_.**

**Una persona, sin embargo, puede estar a tu lado mientras sucede. Puede abrazarte si no te pone peor el contacto en ese momento (a veces ocurre), puedo hacerte cariñitos, hablarte suave (no siempre se entiende lo que te dicen cuando estás así), pero el pánico sigue siendo _tuyo_, él o ella _no_ te lo está quitando. Esto es según mi experiencia, claro. Lo que sí admito que ayuda bastante, al menos a mí, son los movimientos repetitivos, lentos y sin impacto físico, como caminar en el mismo sitio, ida y vuelta, o balancearme, que es lo que quise que Draco hiciese por Harry aquí. Creo que la repetición constante y las sensaciones te estabilizan un poco y te ayudan a recobrar el control.**

**No sé, pienso que es un detalle muy bonito el sólo _estar_ ahí cuando a alguien le sucede esto.**

**En fin, queda poco para el final y Eric deja de aparecer antes, así que todos estaremos felices pronto ¿?**


	13. Tercera consecuencia

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**Yo diría que este es el capítulo del ****_"estallido"_**  
**:)**

* * *

"**_Golpear"_**

**2001**

Luego diría que fue el comienzo del fin. En retrospectiva, ni siquiera recordaba por qué sucedió.

_¿Dinero? ¿Celos?_ Probablemente fueron celos. Eric no lo había dejado reunirse con sus amigos, Ron decía que ya nunca podían hablar, si no tenía a su _noviecito_ a un lado, y estando él, tampoco _podía_ conversar con normalidad. Harry no entendía a qué se refería. No _quería_ entenderlo.

Fingió no darse cuenta de cómo iba aumentando la frecuencia, la intensidad. De la manera en que lo miraba, de la voz de ira contenida con que le hablaba. Las palabras que lo hacían agachar la cabeza, los pellizcos en el brazo cuando decía lo que él consideraba incorrecto, las preguntas sobre lo que hacía, _cuándo, dónde, con quién._

Lo excusó todo.

Lo dejó construir una bomba de tiempo frente a él, simulando no percatarse de que estallaría en cualquier momento. Se decía que Eric era _así_, Eric estaba bajo mucho estrés, _tenía_ que ser paciente, _tenía_ que arreglarlo, _podía_ arreglarlo...

Pero de aquel día, sólo recordaba el llanto, los fragmentos, las sensaciones. Su espalda chocó contra la pared cuando intentó apartarse, el instinto y la costumbre lo hacían disculparse, pero no bastaría esa vez. El agarre de sus brazos parecía pertenecer a garras, no a manos. Lo zarandeaba, su voz gritándole era lo único que se escuchaba, porque Harry tenía la boca llena de sangre de morderse el labio y la lengua, temiendo enojarlo _más_ si sollozaba.

_Temía_. Ese era el problema.

Le tenía _miedo_ a Eric.

Le tenía _miedo_ a lo que haría.

Harry intentó pidiendo perdón, intentó siendo razonable. Intentó el _"amor, por favor",_ las súplicas. Intentó con un _"me estás lastimando"_ cuando estaba seguro de que le quedarían moretones en donde lo sostenía.

No podía entender por qué lo hacía. _Por qué lo hería._ Esa impresión de hundimiento en el pecho se afianzaba, lo rodeaba, le dejaba la mente en blanco. Lo devolvía al estado donde era pequeño, nada de lo que hacía _podía_ estar bien.

Y el miedo, de nuevo. _Siempre_ recordaba el miedo. La vorágine arrastrándolo, el asfixiarse, el no saber qué más hacer. Ese _porquéporquéporqué_ dentro de su cabeza, las lágrimas que no paraban después de haber soltado la primera.

Logró zafarse, pero supo enseguida que no hizo más que _empeorarlo_. Sus memorias eran borrosas a partir de ese punto, agitadas, sin orden.

Eric decía que no había terminado de hablar con él, lo sostenía por detrás. Cuando Harry gritó, le tapó la boca. Se retorció, se sacudió tan fuerte como podía.

Tuvo que morderle la mano, porque no lo dejaba respirar con su agarre. Eric lo empujó al soltarlo, Harry trastabilló.

Tenía experiencia siendo golpeado, en casa, con sus tíos, en los entrenamientos, en las misiones. Tenía experiencia evitando los mismos golpes.

_Ese no se lo esperaba_.

Le dio en la mandíbula y lo hizo echarse hacia atrás, buscando algún punto de apoyo en el aire. Apenas pudo sostenerse a tiempo de una mesa, para no quedar sentado en el suelo.

Presionó una mano en la zona golpeada. El dolor pulsaba, la piel se hinchaba.

Lo sentía irreal. Lo sentía como si le ocurriese a alguien más, pero el encogerse era una acción de su cuerpo, la punzada en la mandíbula era una reacción suya.

Eric lo veía con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Hubo una retahíla de disculpas vanas, su nombre, hizo ademán de agacharse y sostenerle el rostro. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se apartó de pronto, cayendo por completo sentado, y se arrastró con las manos lejos de él.

—No- me toques.

Ese fue el momento en que lo supo. Fue cuando las disculpas se transformaron en un sonido desagradable, la expresión de culpa se endureció.

Harry lo observó desde abajo. Y _entendió_.

_Entendió todo_.

* * *

**200****5**

Draco tenía días en que estaba de _mal humor._ No era una novedad. Despertaba así, un evento a lo largo del día lo frustraba lo suficiente para que se le notase en el comportamiento; las razones eran poco diversas.

Al mismo tiempo, tenía una sorprendente habilidad para _evitar_ las peleas de cualquier tipo; cuando se lo preguntó, al comenzar a salir, le comentó que creía que era consecuencia de una época adolescente en que fue un cretino idiota. No creyó que fuese para tanto, así que se sorprendió la primera vez que sucedió.

En el fondo, una parte de él se había asustado porque esperaba esa reacción explosiva, la rabia, los gritos, una sacudida. Se encogía por reflejo, se preparaba para lo peor, temblaba.

Draco lo vio un momento, apretó los párpados y respiró profundo. Recargaba las manos en el borde de la mesa, del lado opuesto a donde estaba Harry, que se apartó sin pensar cuando pensó que lo había _molestado_. Cuando se enderezó, se pasó una mano por la cara y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, tan perfectamente consciente de lo que había pensado, del por qué de su forma de actuar, como si fuese el mismo Harry.

Un día, se le ocurrió que Draco _nunca_ lo asustaba, porque sencillamente no levantaba la voz ni lo intimidaba. Era él quien se asustaba solo. Era él quien _recordaba_.

_—¿Podemos hablarlo? —_Esa era la pregunta que usaba cuando llegaban a determinado punto. Cuando sabía que Harry temblaba un poco, aunque no fuese culpa de ninguno de los dos, que el aire le faltaba, que se le dificultaba pensar. La hacía en tono suave, bajo, y nunca se acercaba, para dejar que fuese él quien decidiese cuándo y cómo lo hacía.

Le daba una agradable sensación de que no había _nada_ mal con él por asustarse, que estaba bien que se recuperase a su tiempo, a su manera. Y era tan _diferente_.

* * *

**La verdad es que ni siquiera sé qué poner aquí. Hay muchos casos en que, al llegar a este punto, el agresor se disculpa y dice que no lo vuelve a hacer (por lo general, la primera vez sucede de inmediato), y otros se excusan con cosas como "me provocaste" o culpabilizan a quien resulta agredido. El problema es que, al permitirlo una vez, el ciclo se repite y sigue sucediendo.**

**Me comentaron varios lectores que querían saber cómo discutían Harry y Draco (porque obviamente que no pueden estar siempre de acuerdo), y la verdad es esta: no me lo imagino como una 'pelea'. En lo personal, he tenido relaciones muy buenas y relaciones muy malas, y en las primeras, nunca peleé con esas personas. Sí había pequeñas reprimendas por no tener cuidado, discusiones, pero jamás al punto de gritar.**

**En su caso, en particular, imagino que habrán discutido cuando todavía no estaban saliendo, por las inseguridades de Harry con respecto a prácticamente todo y la frustración de Draco de que ese idiota lo haya dañado tanto, ahí habrían tenido montones de desacuerdos, pero siempre he visto al Draco adulto como un hombre bastante tranquilo y razonable, el tipo de persona que puede sentir molestia por algo que hace o dice su pareja, mas no va a atacarlo por ello, ¿me explico?**

**Esta es la única actualización de hoy, para que me cuadren los números de los capítulos :c pero, si los anima, Eric ya casi deja de joder (?)**


	14. Cuarta consecuencia

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

"_**Aislar"**_

**2001**

Harry recogió sus pertenencias cuando él había dejado el apartamento. Eligió lo que pensaba que era más importante, lo que cabía en un bolso que podía llevar encima sin suponer mayores complicaciones.

Tenía la sensación de que no lo habría dejado ir, de otro modo, y demasiado miedo para intentarlo. Aún le dolía el moretón de la mandíbula si lo rozaba o abría más la boca. Ni hablar del que le dejó en el pómulo dos días después.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no abandonaba nada que necesitase, sacó algunos billetes que había guardado en la funda de su almohada, también los guardó. Iba a mitad de la sala cuando vaciló.

El lugar estaba lleno de fotos de ellos. Lo conocía desde hace años, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, antes de decidir mudarse?

¿Y no fue _bueno_ antes?

Tuvo que ejercer una pequeña presión en su mandíbula para recordarse _por qué._ Por qué _no_ quedaba arreglo. Por qué _quería_ dejarlo. Por qué le tenía _miedo_.

Inhaló profundo, avanzó hacia la puerta.

_No la pudo abrir_.

Titubeó, volvió a intentar. Introdujo su llave, la vio girar sin éxito. Se sacó la mochila y puso toda la fuerza que tenía en sacudir la estúpida puerta que no cedía.

Eric lo había visto quedarse ahí. Pero él no le dijo que se iría, no le mostró la mochila que tenía bajo la cama. Ni siquiera lo insinuó.

Continuó arremetiendo contra la puerta, en vano. Lo que fuese que le puso, servía para bloquearla desde afuera.

Estaba encerrado. No sólo en el sentido literal; se _sentía_ encerrado.

Sentía que no _podría_ dejarlo, que no _podría_ evitarlo. Que ni haciendo todo lo que se le ocurriese, lo lograría. Que era _inútil_ intentar. El miedo era una jaula que le complicaba respirar, pensar.

Entrando en pánico, fue un instinto desarrollado por años de entrenamiento el único que lo ayudó. Regresó al cuarto, batalló con una ventana que tampoco quería abrirse. Cuando se hartó, rompió el cristal.

Estaba en un maldito cuarto piso. Pero algo se le ocurriría.

Había decidido que no habría nadie ahí cuando Eric estuviese de vuelta. Incluso si tenía que hacerlo así, porque si tenía moretones y lo había encerrado, _¿qué sería lo siguiente?_

* * *

**Lo crean o no, el aislamiento/encerrar va por encima de los golpes en el violentómetro, porque no es una agresión física, pero es un tipo de privación que va en contra de los derechos más básicos de un ser humano. En lo personal, creo que es algo para echar a correr lejos y nunca volver a ver a esa persona.**

**La buena noticia es que ya no tendrán que aguantarse más a Eric ;) (no se imaginan cómo me alivia llegar a este punto, ay)**

**La nota sigue en la próxima actualización.**


	15. Unión de puntos

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**_Unión de puntos_**

**2001**

Harry se hacía una idea de _cómo_ debía verse, en base a la forma en que se alejaban cuando se abría paso a través de las filas que aguardaban. Las miradas que le daban eran agujas que se le clavaban en la piel, lo forzaban a dudar, a ir más lento, a encogerse. Le costaba respirar.

Tenía leves cortes todavía sin curar en las manos, más ojeras que cuando dejó el apartamento. La mochila, a pesar de haber sido preparada con eso en mente, le pesaba como si llevase una carga mayor a la que tenía.

Si no descansaba pronto, colapsaría. Y no podía descansar _sin_ haberlo arreglado, incluso si cabía la posibilidad de que no lo necesitase todavía y se quedase en casa de Ron y Hermione.

Era su turno. Se detuvo frente a la chica que atendía en uno de los mostradores, evitó observarla demasiado cuando se percató de que ella se fijaba en los moretones.

Tuvo que respirar profundo para recordar cómo hablar.

—Tengo un problema —Comentó, con un hilo de voz. Se apresuró a sacar su billetera, las manos le temblaban—. Alguien- _alguien_ bloqueó todas mis tarjetas. Y necesito el dinero, y-

Y estaba mareándose, otra vez. Parpadeó para enfocarse, en vano. Ella le hablaba, sonaba a que le hacía preguntas. No conseguía centrarse.

¿Por qué había _tanta_ gente en un jodido banco?

¿Por qué las paredes se cerraban sobre él?

Quería llorar. Había demasiadas personas, _¿y si __Eric__ estaba ahí?_

¿Y si lo _encontraba_, por haberse tardado arreglándolo?

_¿Qué haría?_

—...viene para acá —Captó, forzándose a parpadear. La empleada se inclinaba hacia él, sus palabras convertidas en un murmullo suave—. Viene para acá, así que espere. Yo no puedo hacer nada, pero mi jefe revisará lo que le sucedió y buscará una solución. ¿_Puede_ esperar?

Ni siquiera supo que asintió. Una segunda voz se escuchó tras unos segundos, por lo que se volteó, alterado, buscando el origen para asegurarse de que no era quien creía, aunque no podía sonar más diferente.

—Pansy, ¿qué...? —El hombre se detuvo al aproximarse a la trabajadora, que se estiró para hablarle en voz baja, gesticulando deprisa. Harry volvía a encogerse cuando notó que los ojos grises se fijaban en él.

Tenía la mirada puesta en sus zapatos, así que Draco tuvo que agacharse un poco para entrar en su campo de visión. También le habló en tono suave.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

* * *

**Sí, ahí es donde se conocieron.**

**No, no comenzaron a salir pronto. Ni de cerca.**

**¡Aquí es donde les cuento sobre su historia, como prometí!**

**Draco y Harry no comenzaron a salir, más o menos, hasta el 2004 (tres años después de este punto). ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque Harry no estaba para mantener una relación de ese tipo y a Draco le importaba más su estabilidad emocional, fin.**

**Creo que fue una de estas relaciones increíblemente lentas, extrañas al principio. Es muy probable que Pansy se haya metido en medio (?) para que entablasen una conversación como personas normales luego (?)**

**(Esto es un concepto de una escena que no agregué a la final) En cierto punto, Draco lo llama desde el banco para contarle que una persona estuvo preguntando por él y tenía información personal sobre su cuenta. Como nota que Harry se queda pasmado y no contesta, le pregunta qué quiere que le diga. Ya que sigue sin reaccionar el pobre, decide por su cuenta sacar a Eric de ahí y ayudarlo a modificar algunos datos para evitar futuros problemas.**

**Draco habría sido el tipo de amigo que lo invitaba a comer, lo arrastró de compras apenas descubrió que tenía poca ropa consigo, e intentó decirle todos los cumplidos que se le ocurrían, aunque fuese para hacerlo reír. También imagino que fue el que le mencionó a Harry lo de la terapia; no lo llevó, ni lo obligó a ir, sólo le comentaba que podía ser una buena idea desahogarse un poco, porque seguramente el mismo Draco tuvo que ir unos años atrás, cuando dejaba su fase de adolescente idiota y cretino (?)**

**A decir verdad, y esto lo tuve claro desde el principio, Draco se enamoró de él muchísimo antes de que tuviesen algo. Probablemente comenzó a gustarle sólo unos meses después de ser amigos, cuando se percató de la linda persona que estaba bajo toda esa inseguridad. Por supuesto que no le dijo nada. Harry se tardó más y se confundió todo, porque, bueno, pasó por mucho y _es_ Harry (?)**

**La primera vez que lo mencionan (este concepto también lo tuve desde el principio, jajaja), llevan casi tres años como amigos, Harry fue arrastrado por Ron a beber, otra vez, y llama a la puerta de Draco porque su apartamento quedaba más lejos y estaba cansado. Y probablemente haya dicho demasiado con la cabeza embotada por el alcohol, mientras Draco intentaba mantener la distancia y pedirle que se durmiese. Luego Harry despertaría y recordaría que intentó besarlo (?), y Draco se cubría la boca y le decía que lo hiciese sobrio, si tanto quería, porque aprovecharse de alguien ebrio está mal y punto ¿?**

**Después de eso, imagino que aún les tomó largo tiempo aclarar todo, tuvieron montones de citas, Draco tuvo que aprender a lidiar con la inseguridad de Harry, antes de hacer más intentos por ayudarlo. Y todo fue despacio, excepto el mudarse. Cuando escribí el primer capítulo, me di cuenta de que llevaban alrededor de año y medio juntos al mudarse (al apartamento de Harry, por cierto, porque Draco quería que estuviese cómodo y no iba a estarlo más en otro sitio), y sería porque Draco pasaba tanto tiempo allí, que ya parecía que no tenía casa propia, así que era absurdo pretender más tiempo, según Harry (?)**

**En fin, esa es su historia. Tengo que admitir que es bastante linda y me llegan muchas ideas para miniextras, pero como esto no se enfoca en eso, no lo haré. Si lo decidiese, sería como una historia aparte, porque en verdad me gusta el resultado general de esta y planeo dejarla así.**

**Oh, si los consuela un poco, sepan que en cuanto Harry desbloquea sus tarjetas, va a casa de sus amigos, y un tiempo después, Ron le rompe la nariz a Eric con un golpe, excusándose con 'agresión a un oficial' o algo por el estilo ;) porque, bueno, alguien _tenía_ que hacerlo. Probablemente Hermione lo lleva a poner una denuncia, además, pero no quise meterme en ese tema, porque es un proceso diferente en algunos países y yo, en particular, por la situación de mi país, no confío en las denuncias de aquí. A una persona que experimente esto, sin embargo, le recomiendo que denunciar sea una de sus primeras acciones a tomar.**

**¡Sólo quedan dos partes más y la súper nota! Gracias por leer.**


	16. Hablar

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**_Hablar_**

**2002**

—¿Estás listo para hablar?

—Creo que sí.

—Detente en cualquier momento que lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo, Harry?

—Sí.

—Pues adelante.

_Lo describiría como un túnel. Ingresas por un lado, no sabes qué habrá dentro, esperas llegar a su otro extremo. Pero es un túnel de miedo._

_Creo que lo único que sirve para describirlo es esa palabra: miedo. Lo que pasa es que no es el tipo de miedo que le tienes a las arañas, a las serpientes o los payasos. No es un miedo que normalmente compartas con otros, ni del que se pongan a hablar o bromear. No es fácil decírselo a alguien más, así que no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo._

_Es horrible tenerle miedo a la persona de la que te enamoraste una vez. No digo que un miedo sea agradable, pero insisto en que es distinto._

_Un día, todo parece estar bien, ¿sabe? Hay regalos, besos, hablan, bromean. Nunca sabía cuándo o qué iba a molestarlo, intentaba evitar que se pusiese así todo el tiempo. Pensaba en cuando nos conocimos, o en las primeras veces que salimos, y lo comparaba con ese momento, y me daba cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado._

_Se me ocurrió que debía ser mi culpa. Eso es lo que te hace. No podía decir o hacer algo sin sentir que era incorrecto; él lo repetía siempre, así que empecé a decirme que si Eric lo decía todo el tiempo, debía ser por una razón. Debía ser porque era verdad, porque yo no hacía nada bien._

_Ese es el suelo del túnel. Es la inseguridad, creo, sobre ella se asienta todo. No sé si existirá otra palabra para ponerlo, tal vez usted conozca un término para esto, pero yo no._

_Luego vienen las acciones. Primero, con disculparme por lo que fuese estaba bien. Después ya no._

_Los pellizcos dolían, cuando me sujetaba con fuerza dolía. Los golpes definitivamente dolieron. No sabía qué hacer, porque no entendía por qué. Es como entrar en shock, un shock extraño; estás ahí, viendo a esa persona con la que haces el amor, enojada, actuando así, y luego te fijas en lo que acaba de hacerte, y tu mente no sabe hacer la conexión entre ambas cosas. No parece que fuese capaz de hacerte eso. Dudo que alguien piense que su pareja puede hacérselo._

_Cuando pasa una vez, pasa otra vez. No sé si todos empiezan así, sólo fue lo que él hizo. Cosas que podía excusar con un juego o un reclamo, un momento de mal humor, cosas que yo dejaba pasar porque no estaba seguro de qué más hacer. Porque no quería pensar en qué más hacer._

_Te centras en lo que fue bueno, las citas, los viajes, los regalos. Cuando es amable, lo ves como si fuese algo enorme, como si te hiciese un favor. La felicidad te deja ciego. Cuando te trata mal, buscas cubrirlo, disimularlo. Eric estaba enojado, Eric estaba estresado, lo hice molestarse, yo hice, yo hice, yo dije, yo causé, yo provoqué. Todo era yo. Todo pensaba que era yo._

_Estaba seguro de que tenía arreglo, de que se podía solucionar. Cuando Eric se hubiese tranquilizado, o la siguiente vez que se disculpaba. Cuando pedía perdón, yo juraba que estaba arreglado. Quería creerle. Y nunca lo estaba, porque se repetía._

_Entonces, con el tiempo, va subiendo la intensidad. Va haciendo más. Más daño, más dolor. Da más miedo._

_Las paredes del túnel son el miedo. Miedo a lo que dirá, miedo a lo que hará. Ese miedo que hace que cuando te ve de cierta forma, te encojas, que huyas, que hagas lo que sea para evitar que continúe, que se ponga así._

_Hubo un tiempo en que creí que me iba a casar con Eric, ¿se lo imagina?_

_¿Se imagina lo que sería ahora?_

_Esas paredes imaginarias se cerraban cada vez más encima de mí. No podía respirar, pero al mismo tiempo, sí. Era extraño, no sé si me entiende. Era como si tuviese algo atorado en la garganta todo el día, en especial cuando lo veía, se hundía, me apretaba el pecho, pesaba. El aire todavía entraba cuando inhalaba, pero yo no me sentía bien, no lo sentía suficiente, no sentía que en verdad respirase._

_Justifiqué todo lo que pude. Me dije que exageraba lo que hacía, me dije que no era nada. Que esas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo._

_No dormía bien cerca de él, me tensaba cuando llegaba a casa. No quería hacer nada, para evitar molestarlo más._

_Cuando pasó...lo que le dije que pasó, ¿recuerda? Ahí pensé que yo no le habría hecho eso. Tal vez fuese cosa mía, pero yo no habría sido capaz de golpearlo, ni siquiera por defensa. Podría haberlo hecho, he recibido entrenamiento y Eric nunca lo tuvo. Podría haberlo derribado, podría haberlo herido. Pero yo no quería._

_Jamás quise lastimarlo, sin importar lo que hacía. La única vez que hice algo parecido fue porque me estaba asfixiando con la mano en mi boca y nariz._

_Pero me hizo pensar. Mi mejor amigo se casó y sé que nunca le haría eso a su esposa. Ni ella a él. Tampoco conocía a alguien que hubiese pasado por una cosa así, y no me hubiese atrevido a mencionarlo porque, ¿qué pasaba si Eric se enteraba?_

_Debió ser cuando me di cuenta. En algún momento, me hizo muy feliz, pero ya no lo estaba haciendo. Cuando intento pensar en él, es esa parte desagradable la que más recuerdo._

_Yo estaba seguro de que lo había amado. Antes, en algún punto. Si yo no lo hubiese lastimado, ¿por qué él a mí sí?_

_Ahí estaba mi respuesta._

_Sí, creo que la metáfora del túnel me gusta. El suelo es la inseguridad, las paredes son el miedo. Se está cerrando, me está atrapando. Hay un final, pero está demasiado lejos._

_Todo es raro, un poco irreal. Al principio, no puedes creer que lo hace. Lloré mucho esos días._

_Pero entendí. Tuve que entenderlo._

_Cuando tengo dudas, lo único que hago es preguntarme qué hubiese pasado de seguir así, de no haberlo dejado. Y recuerdo por qué lo hice._

_Estaba en un túnel, ¿eso le sirve?_

* * *

**Sólo para contextualizar: esta es una conversación de Harry con su terapeuta, el año siguiente al que dejó a Eric.**

**Sé que es difícil, pero hablar siempre, SIEMPRE, ayuda.**


	17. Epílogo

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**_Un pequeño epílogo_**

**2007**

—...es una terrible idea, Draco.

Su novio emitió un sonido vago, que no era afirmativo ni negativo, para darle a entender que lo escuchaba. Se centró en terminar de peinarlo y recargó la barbilla en su hombro, dejándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Lo abrazaba por detrás.

Harry se relajó contra su pecho, apoyándose en él. Le gustaba la manera en que el espejo le devolvía un reflejo de ambos.

—¿No quieres ir? —Preguntó en un susurro, mirándolo a través del cristal. Harry lo consideró un momento.

Sabía que aceptaría cualquier respuesta que le diese. Sabía que _entendería_. Quizás era ese hecho el que lo ayudó a reunir el valor para asentir.

—No, sí vamos a ir. Voy a ir —Prometió, dándose la vuelta entre sus brazos. Le rodeó el cuello y le dio un beso rápido, por el que Draco sonrió.

—Si vuelve a hablarte mal, no me importará que sea mi padre cuando lo mande a la mierda, Harry. Sí sabes que no necesitas aguantarlo, ¿cierto? —Frunció la nariz, en una exagerada mueca de desagrado—. Aquí, entre nosotros, te diré que ni yo lo aguanto a veces. Y creo que mi madre tampoco.

—Pero, si quisiera casarme contigo, debería aguantarlo —Opinó, en voz baja. Draco arqueó las cejas.

—_Ese _es un buen motivo. De todas formas, avísame si quieres que nos vayamos en cualquier momento —Asintió para demostrarle que captaba el punto, sonriendo ante el segundo beso que le dio en la mejilla. Comenzó a reír cuando Draco se inclinó para repartir más besos en su mandíbula.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, Harry se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, alejándose un paso. Lo miró de reojo después.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Extendió los brazos, simulando ser una exhibición viviente.

—¿La verdad? —Draco le sujetó una mano y lo hizo girar, arrancándole una carcajada porque le siguiese la corriente, hasta que lo volvió a abrazar—. Eres una persona preciosa, Harry. No sé qué tienes pensado hacer al respecto, pero me vas a seguir enamorando siendo así.

Enterró el rostro en su hombro, sin borrar la sonrisa tonta de su cara.

—Cursi —Fingió quejarse, depositando algunos besos en esa zona. Sintió la vibración de su pecho al reír, por la cercanía. Le gustaba esa sensación.

—Sí, esa era la idea. Intento enamorarte más también; forma parte de este plan malévolo del que te hablé, el de usarte de almohada, besarte y verte todas las mañanas, ¿no es obvio? —Sonreía cuando levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo.

—Te está funcionando.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —Harry se estiró para darle otro beso, uno más largo.

Llegaron tarde a la cena con sus padres, pero a ninguno le preocupó demasiado.

* * *

**_\+ breve perspectiva de Draco_**

**2009**

Dado que su esposo nunca había aprendido a disimular, no era ninguna sorpresa que Draco se enterase de que planeaba _algo_, al oírlo practicar sus palabras, frente al espejo del baño. Lo observó por la rendija que dejaba la puerta, junto al marco, a pesar de que no podía distinguir lo que decía. Supuso que ya se lo diría más tarde, si quería que lo supiese.

Así lo hizo.

Un par de horas después, Harry caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, le pedía que se sentase en la orilla del colchón e intentaba regular su respiración. Draco seguía sus movimientos con la mirada. La última vez que se había puesto de ese modo, se detuvo en seco y le preguntó si se quería casar con él, sin palabras finas ni una situación estructura para la ocasión. Estaba seguro de que sería interesante ver lo que se avecinaba.

Harry frenó, lo miró un momento. Estrujaba un papel doblado entre las manos, pero sus ojos conservaban una chispa que le hacía feliz; tomó mucho tiempo para que fuese una luz regular en él.

—¿Recuerdas...que Hers es voluntaria en ese orfanato...? —Medio escondido detrás del papel que llevaba, le dirigió una mirada que era una petición bastante explícita de por sí, al menos para él, que había aprendido a leer sus gustos.

Draco asintió y le tendió una mano. Cuando Harry lo sujetó, tiró con suavidad de él, invitándolo a sentarse en sus piernas. Lo hizo. Su esposo se recargó en su pecho, relajándose por completo. El papel doblado permanecía en sus manos.

—Me dijiste que irías con ella este fin de semana —Recordó, en voz baja. Por el ángulo, sus labios le rozaban la cabeza; no pudo estar más contento por la oportunidad de darle ligeros besos, cuando hacía una pausa al hablar—. Llevarían regalos, dulces. Es maravilloso lo que harán, Harry. _Tú _—Le besó la sien, la presión durando un poco más de lo necesario, adrede— eres maravilloso.

Harry soltó una débil risita, acurrucándose más en él. Sin embargo, sabía que no era todo. Su esposo no se pondría así por ese tema.

—Es que —Un instante, respiraba profundo. Draco se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda baja, trazando círculos, y aguardó a que continuase— he pensado en esto, ¿bien? Lo hemos hablado- _sé _que lo hemos hablado un poco, pero no hablado como _hablado _—Harry se rio de su propia explicación—. Aun así, yo...yo creo que podríamos hablarlo ahora. Me _gustaría _—Se corrigió, en tono suave— que lo hablemos, Draco.

Cuando Harry se reacomodó para encararlo, él arqueó las cejas. Tenía una idea de hacia dónde iba, así que sonrió a medias.

—¿Hablar sobre, Harry? —Su esposo parpadeó, enrojeciendo a medida que se percataba de que no fue específico al respecto.

Se cubrió el rostro con el papel que sostenía, mascullando detrás de la delgada barrera. Draco lo estrechó más, conteniendo la risa, y le volvió a besar la cabeza.

—A ver, cuéntame —Pidió, llevando la mano a su mejilla, en cuanto bajó los brazos. Repasó la línea de su mandíbula, Harry ladeaba la cabeza para recargarse en el contacto.

—Sabes que adoro a los niños —Él asintió— y la idea de una familia, es- es _demasiado _para mí —Hizo ademán de esconderse de nuevo, pero se detuvo. Inhaló, se armó de valor, y asintió, para sí mismo. Draco estaba tan orgulloso de que lograse calmarse, que le dio un beso rápido, sacándole una sonrisa; la acción, quizás, fue el aliento que le hacía falta, porque no volvió a titubear—. Averigüé un poco, pregunté a Hers, y _sé _que es posible. Realmente me gustaría formar una familia contigo —Le tendió el papel, que Draco desdobló bajo su atenta mirada; era una planilla para iniciar el proceso de adopción—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Es _demasiado_? Sólo...digo que lo hablemos, si quieres, o no, o prefieres otro método, lo que sea.

—Es...—Draco exhaló, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, de una forma casi absurda. La única respuesta que necesitaba estaba en la expresión expectante de su esposo y la emoción cálida que le llenaba el pecho al abrazarlo más fuerte—. Es una gran idea, Harry. Me gusta. Tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo en algunos puntos y averiguar más, ya sabes, pero sí, sería lindo, y a mí también me gustaría.

Pensó que la sonrisa de su esposo era lo más _hermoso _que había presenciado en su vida. Era una idea recurrente.

—Podrías venir con nosotros —Añadió Harry después, pasándole los brazos en torno al cuello—, Hers dice que los niños que tienen son adorables. Y es bueno hablarles y conocerlos un poco, antes de decidir cualquier cosa. Es una gran responsabilidad y sé que tengo que tomar en cuenta mi puesto, y- ¿qué? —Se rio, ligeramente avergonzado, cuando notó que Draco no hacía más que observarlo hablar.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba en que te amo —Harry sonrió más, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

—¿Sí? —Él asintió, solemne.

—Y que serás el mejor padre del mundo.

—¿Eso crees? —Cuando asintió de nuevo, su esposo enterró el rostro en su hombro, sin dejar de sonreír. Le besó dicha área, musitando un débil "gracias". Estaba por decirle que no tenía razones para eso, cuando añadió, en voz aún más baja:—. _Por todo._

Draco sacudió la cabeza, le besó detrás de la oreja y continuó abrazándolo.  
Harry solía pensar que él le había cambiado la vida. _Aún no encontraba forma de hacerle entender que fue al revés._

* * *

**¡Aquí viene la súper nota prometida!**

**Intentaré hacer una breve introducción y no alargarme demasiado, aunque me sea difícil. Para quienes no me han leído antes o con quienes no he tenido mucho contacto, me pueden decir Jun o Juni. Si me han seguido por un tiempo, es probable que sepan de lo que esto se trata.**

**Hace poco hablaba de estos temas con una amiga, ya saben, sobre maltrato psicológico, romantizar la violencia en las relaciones de pareja, cómo hay cientos de historias en que ocurre y personas que lo leen, y en verdad les parece que está bien, que eso es lo que ocurre en una relación, que es normal.**

**Voy a contarles algo rápido para que comprendan el mensaje con que me gustaría finalizar. Hace casi dos años, terminé una relación increíblemente tóxica con cierta persona. Entonces lo que sucedió fue una secuencia de hechos, formando una cadena, actos y situaciones que se acumularon sin que yo hiciese gran cosa para evitarlos. En un determinado punto, esta persona me golpeó a mitad de una discusión que tuvimos, y abrí los ojos; ese sería el resumen.**

**A veces he comentado a personas en las que confío sobre esa relación destructiva, pero nunca se me ocurrió hablar del tema en sí, de esa parte que me condujo al final. Dudé un poco, pero en verdad creo que está bien hacerlo ahora y es el mejor ejemplo que podría conseguir para explicarles por qué este tema, el del abuso, es importante.**

**Existen muchos tipos de maltrato. Las personas tienden a creer que si no hay una lesión física, no hay abuso. El maltrato físico es una mierda, así de simple, no vale la pena adornarlo con otras palabras. La forma en que te sientes en tu propio cuerpo cuando te hieren, cómo puedes jurar que todavía duele después de que ha sanado, el recordatorio permanente allí donde te agredieron. Cuando te hacen daño físicamente, te hace sentir más que sólo el dolor del momento, es una impresión de vulnerabilidad, de inutilidad, que no se va. Mezclas humillación, incredulidad.**

**Pero el maltrato psicológico no debería ser minimizado. El hecho de que no te deje un moretón, no significa que no te esté haciendo un daño que dejará secuelas.**

**Como les digo, hay muchos tipos. Ignorar a tu pareja es un tipo de maltrato psicológico. Denigrarla, menospreciar lo que hace, cómo luce, lo que le gusta, es otro. Los insultos, las bromas pesadas, provocarle la incomodidad a propósito.**

**Una persona puede creer que es sencillo identificar que tu pareja te maltrata cuando te pellizca, te patea, te golpea. Sí, uno podría decir que es "sencillo". Es obvio, en teoría. Pero la práctica siempre es diferente. A lo que me refiero es que estás con una persona de la que te enamoraste en algún momento y no es fácil, de ningún modo, sobreponerse a una situación así. No hay que aceptarlo, no hay que dejarlo continuar.**

**Pero nunca será tan simple. Algunos piensan que las relaciones tóxicas nunca tuvieron nada bueno, pues tengo que contarles que no suele ser cierto; hay momentos, hubo momentos, en que esta persona pudo haberte hecho feliz, memorias que se quedan en tu cabeza y a las que te aferras cuando todo se está hundiendo. Quieres centrarte en eso, en lo que fue bueno, pero lo "malo" no puede ser ignorado, no va dejar de aumentar, no va a dejar de suceder, sin importar cuánto pretendas ignorarlo.**

**Cuando me planteé esta idea, pude incluir escenas que crearían un shock o perturbarían un poco. Pude haber tratado los temas de infidelidad por parte del agresor, mutilación, violación. Incluso le comenté a mi amiga que me daba miedo que se me "fuera la mano", porque de poder haber tornado esto en algo denso, sí, podía. No quise hacerlo, no quise llevarlo a eso. Quería y necesitaba que fuese ligero, simple, comprensible. Necesitaba hacer claras estas señales desde que comienza a ir mal hasta aquello a lo que puede llegar, para que si alguien las experimenta, pudiesen identificarlas, para que si ven que a alguien cercano a ustedes le sucede, pudiesen notarlo a tiempo.**

**Está mal que te grite. Está mal que te fuerce, que te ponga apodos ofensivos, que sea indiferente y no oiga cuando le hablas. Está mal que te mire de formas desagradables, que te controle, que te aisle de tus amigos, que te exija que te vistas de una manera o que actúes de otra. Que te haga sentir inseguridad, que te haga sentir pequeño o pequeña, que te cause ese dolor en el pecho y ganas de llorar, que te culpe por todo, que pague contigo su mal humor, por la razón que sea, está tan mal como lo estaría que te golpee.**

**Si te duele, está mal. Si te duele, te está lastimando y no importa que no te deje moretones. Si te duele, es real, es maltrato. Las relaciones no duelen, no tienen que doler, porque tú no estás con una persona para hacerle daño o dejar que te lo haga a ti.**

**Sé que cuesta mucho asimilarlo, sé que cuando ocurre, intentas dar con una solución, excusar, justificar, te culpas, victimizas al agresor, lo que sea. Te dices lo que sea para intentar fingir que no notas que esa persona que amaste te está haciendo daño, y que cuando lo hace, ya no estamos hablando de amor.**

**Yo creí que podía arreglarlo cuando comenzaron los gritos. Me convencí de que era una "etapa" con las discusiones fuertes, con la denigración. Me dije que exageraba cuando dolía la indiferencia, cuando me irritaba su excesivo control, cuando me mentía, me manipulaba. Era imposible para mí pensar así sobre esa persona. No presté atención a empujones, a amenazas implícitas. Cuando llegó al punto de los golpes, tuve que ver los moretones para entender que no se detendría, que no era sano, no me amaba. Que si venía uno, luego sería otro, otro, otro, otro, porque hay ciertos límites que no deben cruzarse, hay puntos de no retorno que te advierten que una relación jamás se arreglará, porque no existe arreglo posible, porque una vez te hiere, no son una pareja, son un agresor y un agredido.**

**Espero que tú, quien lee esto, nunca pase por algo así. Si notas esas actitudes agresivas, indiferentes, que te lastiman, en la persona con la que sales, debes pararte a considerarlo, porque cuando te está ignorando o mintiendo, puede que parezca demasiado pensar que podría empezar a golpearte, pero no lo es. Deja que esa cadena siga su curso y ese es el final, es lo inevitable a lo que vas a llegar. Cuando te obliga a ser diferente, a callarte, cuando te hace titubear y no puedes ser tú a su lado, puede que te parezca exagerado imaginar que te podría matar un día, pero tampoco lo es. Todas las agresiones valen lo mismo, no importa si te dicen lo contrario. Te está doliendo y no debe suceder.**

**Entiendo que es difícil, pero en base a mi experiencia, sólo puedo decirles que es cuestión de pensarlo. Tu pareja es esta persona que debería apoyarte. Una relación se basa en la confianza y el respeto tanto como en el amor mismo; no amas a alguien si no lo respetas, no puedes respetar a alguien a quien menosprecias. No hay nada de romántico, ni justificable por ningún medio, en que te insulte, te compare, te toque sin tu permiso.**

**Cuando estás viviendo algo así, hay incluso más miedo que tristeza. El amor no te hace sentir miedo. No amas a alguien que te da miedo, ni ese alguien te ama si te está causando ese miedo.**

**Debes sentir seguridad para ser tú a su lado, para hablar de lo que sea, para comportarte de forma estúpida si te da la gana de hacerlo. Debes sentir que valora lo que dices, que te aprecia. Estás con una persona para compartir lo bueno en ti, mejorar lo que no lo sea.**

**Cuando sientas que algo marcha mal con tu relación, pregúntate si tú le harías lo mismo. Si lo ignorarías, si la usarías, si le mentirías, si la lastimarías. Si la respuesta es no, ¿qué haces con alguien que te lo hace a ti? Y si la repuesta es sí, ¿qué haces con alguien a quien claramente no amas? Eso fue lo que aprendí. También es lo que espero hacerles llegar.**

**No haces daño a quien amas. Le haces bien. Lo contrario no puede ser amor.**


	18. Extra

**Diferencias**

**Sumario: **Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.

**Género: **Hurt/comfort, romance.

**Claves: **AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.

**Extensión:** 17 partes.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

_**Extra: Madrugada**_

**2004**

—...en verdad no sé qué haces conmigo.

Draco no se inmutó frente a la inevitable conclusión que llevaba días rondando su cabeza y soltó sin la más mínima sutileza. Revisó su reloj, le dio un sorbo más a la taza de café, frunció la nariz.

—¿Justo ahora? —Volvió a fijarse en él—. Me bebo esa _cosa_ a la que alguien se le ocurrió decirle café, cuando está hecha de aguas negras —Harry sonrió, contra su voluntad. Aunque Draco no lo hizo también, notó la chispa en sus ojos, por saberse responsable de su reacción—, y me pregunto si habrá un sitio decente al que te pueda llevar a las —Otra pausa, un vistazo más al reloj de su muñeca— cuatro de la mañana. Bueno, todavía no son las cuatro, pero lo serán para cuando haya terminado la _cosa_ —Y cabeceó en dirección a su taza.

Harry recargó los codos en la orilla de la mesa y ocultó su sonrisa contra el borde de su propia taza. Le llevó un instante reaccionar. _Modales, modales, modales_; la voz que lo reprendía en su cabeza tenía un tono más familiar de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Se apartó tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tirar el café, maniobró en el aire para mantener equilibrada la taza, y permaneció con la cabeza gacha, avergonzado. _Esperando_.

Draco, en cambio, le preguntó si se había quemado. Cuando negó, aun así insistió en que le mostrase las manos, y se las limpió con una de las servilletas, cuidadoso, lento.

—No sé qué haces conmigo —Repitió Harry, en voz baja. Él lo observó de reojo—, hablando en serio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —No alteró su tono suave. Lo soltó en cuanto Harry flexionó los brazos y sostuvo su taza de nuevo.

Inhaló profundo, buscó valor. No era fácil. Ya no.

Una parte de sí, temía que reaccionase mal, no porque Draco le hubiese dado señales de que lo haría, sólo porque _temía_. La otra le decía a ese lado irracional que Draco no era así.

—Me gustas mucho —Musitó. Lo vio asentir, alentándolo a continuar—. Pero hemos salido- ¿qué? ¿Seis meses?

—Más o menos —Admitió él, con otro asentimiento. Harry tragó en seco, intentando bajar el nudo en su garganta.

—Y ni siquiera te he dejado besarme —Demostró su punto, negando—. Eres- has sido muy lindo, Draco, en serio. Pero es que- no sé qué estás haciendo conmigo. Si realmente esperas que esto llegue a algo, yo- es que- —Soltó un sonido frustrado y se desordenó el cabello más de lo que ya lo estaba de por sí—. Me gustas, _sí_ me gustas, sólo- no lo entiendo, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo ahora y muchas otras que se me hacen tan...inútiles, sin sentido, cosas que deberían preocuparme, y no consigo preocuparme por ellas, y- ver a otras personas que lo hacen, es como- como si me recordase que hay algo mal conmigo y...

—No hay nada malo contigo —Draco se inclinó desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Él meneó la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que si intentases...tocarme, me pondría a gritar o a temblar? —Harry se echó más hacia adelante también, hablándole en murmullos contenidos—. Ni siquiera tiene sentido- no pienso que tenga sentido, que yo tenga alguna razón para reaccionar así. Y no es por ti, es-

—Creo que cuando una persona reacciona de cierto modo, es porque tiene una razón para hacerlo, Harry.

Calló. Draco tenía un modo de hablar que le hacía sentir que podía decirle lo que fuese; desde el primer instante, desde que se conocieron, desde que empezaron a ser amigos. Lo fueron durante largo tiempo, antes de que se diese cuenta de _ese_ asunto. Ahí comenzó la alarma imaginaria dentro de su cabeza.

Era un desastre. Él era un desastre.

Un prospecto de novio para alguien como Draco no lo tendría en una cafetería cutre de la estación, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana de un sábado, comiendo la basura que podía comprar tras uno de los turnos largos que se forzaba a tomar para no quedarse dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos en casa. No se retraería justo antes de despedirse tras una salida, asustado de besarlo sin tener idea de cómo explicárselo a alguien, ni a sí mismo. Definitivamente, no sería Harry.

Pero seguía ahí, por algún motivo. Necesitaba saber el motivo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? —Susurró, cansado de pronto, como si fuese la conversación más larga de su vida—. ¿Qué esperas conseguir de _esto_, Draco? —Los abarcó a ambos con un gesto.

—Estoy bebiendo café de mierda contigo en la estación una madrugada, después de tu turno, porque usas el trabajo para escapar y tenías miedo de verme —Sonrió de lado, apenas—. Y sigo esperando terminarlo sin morir de indigestión para llevarte por un desayuno decente y convencerte de que no vuelvas a comer aquí, porque no dejaré de pensar que vas a morir de una infección estomacal con esta basura, y eso es aterrador para mí.

Harry negó, incrédulo. Tenía que esforzarse para no sonreír como idiota. Aquello era importante.

Sólo no entendía. No veía lo que él. Estaba ojeroso, despeinado, bajo de peso, se le hundieron los ojos, sufría de pesadillas si es que conseguía vencer el insomnio. Pasaba gran parte del día cansado, a veces le daba la impresión de no sentir nada. Le entraba miedo de pronto, las paredes empezaban a cerrarse a su alrededor, le costaba respirar.

Draco era una presencia cálida, tranquila. Consciente de sus actitudes, ya no le sorprendían ataques de pánico, la necesidad de huir, las muchas, _muchas_ preguntas.

Era demasiado bueno. Y él demasiado malo. Más problema que persona.

_¿Para qué perder su tiempo?_

—Draco...—No lo dejó terminar, como si supiese que insistiría con el tema. Por debajo de la mesa, sus pies le tocaban los suyos, sin ánimos más que de juguetear. La cafetería de la estación se hallaba casi vacía, a excepción de una mesa alejada, donde no escuchaban lo que decían.

—Espero que me dejes invitarte el desayuno —Repitió, adelantándose a sus protestas—, llevarte a tu casa y preocuparme porque duermas al menos un rato. Y en la noche, aceptes ir al cine conmigo, para ver esa película que me dijiste que te interesaba.

—No creo poder-

—Harry —Lo silenció, aún más suave. Lo miraba casi con enternecimiento; él se alteraba al no comprender por qué—, he superado esa etapa hace años. Cuando quiero ir al cine, es para _ver_ la película, ¿no hemos ido casi todas las semanas estos meses?

Él se mordió el labio, dubitativo, y asintió.

—Después de ver la película, espero que me dejes llevarte de vuelta a tu casa —Lo consideró un momento, reclinándose en el respaldar de su asiento—; no me quejaría si me dejas besarte, pero entiendo si todavía no.

—Pero tú quieres- —Draco sacudió la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo. Cuando creyó haberlo malinterpretado, él volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Yo quiero muchas cosas contigo, te lo dije al comienzo de _esto_ —Imitó su gesto para abarcarlos a ambos. Harry luchó contra la brusca sacudida de su estómago—. Pero mientras tú digas no, es un no. Un rotundo _no_, ¿de acuerdo? Y yo no tengo ninguna prisa.

Lo sopesó, boqueó, negó. Draco lo observaba fruncir el ceño, con un deje de diversión que rozaba lo afectuoso, de un modo que le hacía llenarse la cabeza de _porquéporquéporqué._

No había hecho nada para que lo mirase así.

No _merecía_ ser mirado así.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

—Estar contigo —La respuesta fue inmediata, serena.

—¿Por qué? —Casi lloriqueó. Draco se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada le decía que sabía la respuesta.

—Preguntarme por qué quiero estar contigo es como preguntarme por qué estoy respirando —Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—_Necesitas_ respirar —Observó Harry, que no podía pensar en nada más.

—No necesito estar contigo —Reconoció Draco, cabeceando—, _pero_ quiero. Y soy caprichoso, Harry, así me criaron, por lo que cuando decido algo, es difícil que cambie de opinión. Voy a estar contigo hasta que tú no quieras tenerme más.

—No entiendo —Meneó la cabeza, exhalando. Al restregarse la cara, puede que lo hubiese hecho con demasiada fuerza, porque Draco se estiró para frenarlo. Le sujetó las muñecas y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa que los separaba, sosteniéndolas entre las suyas.

Sólo debía sujetarlo así, para que Harry se quedase un poco embobado. Un poco más nervioso, un poco más feliz. Un poco más enamorado.

Era alarmante.

—Te puedo decir un montón de cosas. Podría darte razones que no entenderías, otras que ni yo me creo. Podría decirte que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años, pero eso ya lo sabes —Harry lo observó boquiabierto, de cualquier manera; saberlo siempre sería diferente a oír el recordatorio de que Draco se interesó por él tras unos meses de amistad—. Podría decirte que te amo, para hacerlo más dramático —Ahí, se rio. Él no lo encontraba divertido. Estaba aterrado—, pero por tu cara, eso te haría salir corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

Le hubiese gustado contestar que no era cierto. No lo hizo. Sería una mentira; no estaba seguro de ello.

—Sé que te asusta y sé que en este momento te aferrarías a cualquiera. No quiero que te aferres a mí —Harry tuvo una repentina sensación fría instalada en el cuerpo, cuando soltó sus manos, aunque no se apartó, ni dejó de verlo. Descubrió que temió que se fuese, que se hubiese cansado—; no soy tu héroe, Harry. No voy a quitarte el miedo mágicamente sólo por salir contigo, ni a jurarte que todo será perfecto. Ahora no necesitas promesas, necesitas realidades. Y mi realidad es que _sólo_ quiero salir contigo. Que espero llevarte a comer ahora, dejarte en tu casa y verte después; eso es todo.

—¿Y luego? —Tragó en seco, frente a esos ojos grises que siempre aparentaban apreciarlo un poco más de lo que Harry era capaz hacia sí mismo— ¿qué pasará luego, Draco?

—Pues espero que me dejes salir contigo otra vez, _luego_ —Intentó sonreírle.

—¿Y después de eso?

—Saldremos de nuevo, si quieres.

—¿Y _después_ de eso? —Continuó, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa. Draco apoyó un codo en el borde de la mesa, recargó el rostro en su mano.

—Tal vez te llevaré a un picnic.

—¿Y después?

—Otra película estaría bien —Se rio, negando—; no soy muy creativo. Me conformo con saber que estarás cómodo cerca de mí, así que podríamos hacer cualquier otra cosa que te guste.

—¿Y después? —Insistió, con un hilo de voz.

—Y _después_ podremos salir más veces, si quieres —Replicó, sin alterarse, a pesar de que Harry estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

—¿Y en serio estás seguro de...de...? —Los abarcó a los dos con su siguiente gesto. Draco asintió, con una expresión casi enternecida, a la que no podía encontrarle explicación.

—Quiéreme _ahora_ y sal conmigo _mientras tanto_. Y si _después_ todavía lo haces, perfecto —Puntualizó, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry exhaló, un peso invisible retirándose de sus hombros.

No sería perfecto. Todavía sentía ese frío en el cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Pero Draco se encontraba en el presente. Más importante aún: él se encontraba en el presente. Lo demás no. Lo que le aterraba no.

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, con un tono de falso lamento, recargándose en su extremo de la mesa. Draco volvía a rozar sus piernas por debajo, donde no podía verlo. Le sacó la primera sonrisa real del día.

—¿Por qué no lo sería? —Se inclinó hacia adelante— ¿ya te puedo sacar de aquí?

Harry se enderezó. Inhaló, dejó que el aire disminuyese la sensación opresiva de su pecho hasta desvanecerla, exhaló. Asintió.

—Sácame de aquí —Le ofreció su mano. Había tanto que quería decirle ahí, pero esas palabras fueron las únicas que brotaron.

Aun así, el mensaje llegó. Draco envolvió sus dedos con los de él, le besó el dorso y tiró para llevarlo consigo cuando se puso de pie.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—¿En verdad crees que encontrarás algo abierto a esta hora?

—No sé, es mejor que intentar cocinarte de nuevo...

Salieron de la estación juntos. Harry se reía, pegándose a uno de sus costados y escuchándolo jurar que _no_ quemó su cocina a propósito.

* * *

**Escribí esto hace varias semanas y lo olvidé por completo, en un documento sin nombre, en mi carpeta de cosas por publicar. Apenas lo redescubrí, me di cuenta de que tenía que subirlo, porque me llena de amor el concepto 3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
